


In the Clouds

by ScarletWitch713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch713/pseuds/ScarletWitch713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean moves to Jasper, Canada to work for the famous Jasper Skytram. There he meets a man named Castiel who causes him to feel things he has never felt before. Destiel AU, Some Sabriel in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by my beautiful friend Rev who I met at the Skytram in Jasper.
> 
> It is an AU where Sam is the older brother by 2 years, as I find him to be more mature and level headed than Dean, so I thought it was fitting that he be the mature one who takes care of Dean. Hope this doesn't upset anyone.
> 
> This is my first attempt at both a Supernatural/Destiel story, as well as a romance, so please let me know how you like it!
> 
> I don't own anything in here except the concept!

Dean looked around his now barren apartment. Everything he owned had been packed up and moved into his older brother Sam's spare bedroom. They lived in Lawrence, Kansas, Sam's house being only a few blocks away from their parents. Dean had spent the past few days with Sam and his fiancee Jessica while he cleaned his apartment. Now he was meeting with the landlord to hopefully get his damage deposit back before boarding his flight to Canada.

He turned around when he heard the door open and saw the landlord, a crabby guy named Crowley.

"Let's make this quick, shall we? I have deals to close and places to rent out." Crowley said in greeting. He paced around the room, scribbling on his clipboard as he went. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"So tell me again why you're leaving? Is my apartment not good enough for you anymore Squirrel?" Dean rolled his eyes at the drama king, ignoring the pet name he had been given. Apparently, when he frowned, he looked like a squirrel, and whenever Crowley saw him eat he claimed that his cheeks bulged out with all the food he crammed in his mouth.

"Actually, it's because I'm moving away. I got a job up in Canada in one of their national parks" he replied flatly.

"Why on earth would you want to go to Canada? It's freezing and full of overly nice people. Can't stand those ones. Always apologizing and trying to be friendly" Crowley grumbled, shaking his head. He then proceeded to make fun of the way Canadians talk, using some ridiculous accent and saying "eh" every second word.

"Whatever man. In the Canadian part of the Rocky Mountains, there's a park called Jasper. I'm going to be working at this place called the Jasper Skytram, where you can ride up to the top of a mountain. It's just a summer job but... I mean I'm only 22 and I haven't even left my home town. There's nothing here for me so why not?" Dean said, more to himself than to Crowley. He had building anxiety, which was only increasing the closer it got to his departure time.

"If you say so Squirrel" came Crowley's response as he walked out of the bedroom to rejoin Dean in the kitchen. "I guess it's good. Here's your deposit back. Now get off my property." He finished, handing him a check, before going to the front door. He pulled it open and waved for Dean to get out. Patience was not one of his virtues.

Dean made his way down to his car, drove back to Sam's and threw his bags in the back of Sam's car. He was only taking 3 bags with him, and Sam wanted to see him off, so he ran back inside to yell at Sam to hurry up.

After they were in the car, Sam spoke quietly.

"It's going to be fine Dean. You don't need to be so worked up about it. It's just-"

"Shut up Sammy. Not helping." Dean growled, interrupting his older brother. Sam was 2 years older than Dean and constantly babied him, and Dean hated it.

They drove most of the way in silence after that. A few blocks from the airport, Sam once again broke the silence.

"You had better let me know when you meet a girl. One that you're serious about. Rumor is that all the hot girls are in Canada, so it shouldn't take you long to find one."

"Shut the hell up Sammy. I'm not interested in getting tied down. I wanna travel, explore out on the open road. Can't do that when I'm stuck playing house with some broad" Dean shot back hotly. That wasn't the only reason he didn't want a serious girlfriend, but it was the only one he would admit to.

By the time they had finished this exchange, they had arrived at the airport. Dean checked in, dropped off 2 of his bags to be loaded in the cargo hold, and made his was towards security, Sam following him quietly. When they reached the door to security, Dean turned to look at his brother.

"Well this is it." He said glumly, the anxiety showing clearly on his face. He looked up at his brother, who stood a good 4 inches above him. Sam gave him a smile, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's gunna be fine Dean. You'll get there without any problems, and you're going to have so much fun and meet so many people, you won't even notice being away from home. I promise you you'll be alright."

"Yeah I guess," Dean grumbled back. He adjusted his backpack and reached out to shake Sam's hand. Sam laughed, pulling him in for a bear hug instead. They separated, and Dean turned to walk through the door to security. He gave Sam one last nod before disappearing through the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean tried to relax but found it increasingly difficult as the flight attendant's speech progressed. He hated flying. More than hated it actually. It terrified him. He had only ever flown once before, and Sam had been with him. Now he really started to panic. He was all alone, trapped in a flying metal death machine, going to a weird country where he knew no one.

No, he thought to himself. This is good. It's a new experience. Sam won't be here to baby me, I can actually have a life.

Now that the flight attendant was done her speech, Dean could put his headphones on. He cranked up his music and closed his eyes. It was almost a 6 hour flight to Edmonton, where he would have to catch a bus to Jasper, which would be another 5 or 6 hours. With the long travel time in mind, Dean tried to sleep, but was still too anxious to successfully do so.

To keep his mind off his panic, Dean started thinking of old memories he had with Sam. They had a lot of great times together, and he was disappointed that he was making memories without Sam, but he also knew that it was time to grow up and move on with life. Sam was getting married next year. Dean couldn't keep holding him back. It wasn't good for either of them.

Sam had always been the mature one. Their dad wasn't around much growing up, and when he was, he was fighting with Dean over some little thing. Dean was a disappointment to him. Sam was smarter, nicer, taller, and everything that Dean wasn't in his dad's eyes. John had put them through training similar to what he had done in the military, and Sam was better at that too. He could fight better, run faster and shoot better than Dean. Sam was perfect to John compared to Dean. He could do no wrong.

Until, at age 16, he took off on his own to go to school in California. That's where he met Jessica. After they graduated together, they decided to move back to Lawrence to be close to his family, as Jess didn't really have any family. They rented out a small house, and let Dean move in with them. When Sam was away, Dean had spent most of his time at his Uncle Bobby's house, or at various other places. When he did show his face around the house, John would yell at him for hours, often leading to a fist fight.

His mom tried to keep them in line, but often had little to no success. Dean was pretty sure she had begged Sam to move back to Lawrence and let Dean move in with him, just to keep him away from John.

Dean smiled, thinking of his friends back home. Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Benny and even Garth had started to grow on him. He started remembering fun times with them, like the time him and Ash had gotten so drunk they passed out on the pool tables at Ellen's bar. Or helping Bobby fix up old cars at his garage. He broke out in a huge grin, memories swirling around his head, and was finally able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8am the next morning when Dean finally made it to Jasper.

His plane had left at 5:30 the night before, and had landed just before midnight. Then he had a 2 and a half hour wait for his bus to leave Edmonton. At the bus station, he grabbed his bags and called for a taxi. His new landlady was supposed to meet him at his new house, so he double checked the address and told the driver.

It took only a matter of minutes before the taxi pulled into the sloped driveway. It was an old, large house, with a garage and 4 windows spaced out over the garage. There was a gray van in the driveway with a Skytram logo on the sides.

Dean climbed out of the taxi, paid the driver and grabbed his bags. Just as he was closing the trunk, the front door of the house opened, and a woman in her mid thirties stepped out.

"You must be Dean," she smiled. "I'm Naomi. Welcome to Jasper. And welcome to Canada. How are you liking it so far?" Her voice was soft, and almost too sweet.

"It's not bad. Really only seen darkness so far. And the inside of the stupid train station. I slept most of the way too." He replied, yawning.

"That's a shame. You'll get to see plenty while you're here, I'm sure. Now why don't we head inside and I'll show you to your room." Naomi turned and headed back inside, Dean trailing along behind her. The garage was full of bikes and miscellaneous furniture, like a storage shed. On the far wall there were 2 brown doors, the one on the right marked "A" and the one on the left was marked "B". Naomi opened the latter, disappearing around the immediate corner and down 2 steps.

The lower level of the house was cool and dark. Right beside the door to the garage was a bedroom. After the stairs, there was another immediate right turn then a hallway that led to another bedroom. There was a closed door on both sides of the hallway, as well as an open bathroom. On the left just before the last bedroom was a set of stairs that led up to a small landing with a door, then another flight of stairs leading up to the main floor.

The stairs opened up to a large living room area. There was a small, round table with 3 chairs pushed into the corner opposite the stairs, while a large corner couch and loveseat surrounded a wooden coffee table, with 2 more chairs in front of the table so it was completely closed in. There was an old box TV in the corner next to the stairs, with a stack of DVD players on the shelves next to it.

Around the corner was the kitchen area. It was a small, cozy kitchen with dishes strewn across the counters and most of the cupboard doors were open. On the left was a big wooden cubby unit, with 12 spaces, most of which were filled with food. The kitchen itself was on the right, raised slightly from the main area. Straight ahead was another hallway, also raised.

Dean followed Naomi down the hall, noting a small storage room and bathroom on the left, and 2 closed doors which he assumed were bedrooms. There was another bedroom at the end of the hall, overlooking the driveway. Naomi stopped in front of this room, waving Dean inside.

"This will be your room. The bathroom, as you saw, is next door. Laundry room is downstairs on A side. You will have 2 of the food shelves, the ones marked for bedroom number 3. You will share one of the fridges with 2 of your housemates. That's up for the group to figure out. I believe everyone has left for work. I'm not sure who all has the day off, so you might want to wander next door, see if anyone is home and willing to show you around town. It's not a big town, hard to get lost in. Do you have any questions or concerns before I go?"

"Nah I think I'm alright. I'll email you if I think of anything." Dean replied, dropping his bags on the bed. It was a nice room, with a double bed pushed against the far wall, just under the window. A bookshelf and small table were at the foot of the bed. Another small table stood beside the head of the bed, with a 5 drawer dresser next to it. A large cove in the wall beside the door served as a closet area.

"Well I'll let you get settled. When do you start work, tomorrow?"

"Day after."

"Alright well the vans leave about 10 after 8 every morning, and I think there's a bus that comes right at 8 as well. I wouldn't recommend missing those." Naomi turned, waving quickly as she walked back down the hall and disappeared. Dean turned back to his bags and heard a door creak open. He turned around to see a guy coming out of the room right next to his. The man turned to look at him and Dean had the strangest feeling in his stomach as he looked into his startling blue eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, my name is Castiel." The man said in a deep, gruff voice. His eyes were the most incredible shade of blue Dean had ever seen, and he found himself unable to look away. After a long moment, Dean managed to find his voice.

"Umm, uh, I'm, uh, I'm Dean" he stuttered out. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had never stuttered before, except for the one time he got arrested and Sam had to come pick him up. That was just a simple misunderstanding that he couldn't figure out how to explain to Sam. But this was different.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Dean." Castiel smiled and went back into his room. Dean shook his head, trying to clear it, and went back to his bags. He unpacked his clothes into the dresser, hanging up his favourite leather jacket in the closet with some sweaters. He took his shampoo and what not into the bathroom, finding a corner of the tub for the shampoo and body wash, and a fairly large cupboard beside the door to put everything else in. After he had finished unpacking, he wandered out to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Oww!" He yelled out. The back of the couch was not as soft as it looked. He grabbed a few of the cushions from further down, tucking them between the couch and himself. Once again he heard Castiel's door creak open.

"Dean?" Castiel called out. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm good. Thanks Cas" Dean shouted back. There was a moment of silence.

"Did you just call me Cas?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Sorry bout that. I tend to give people nicknames. I'll call you Castiel if you prefer that." Another pause.

"No, that's alright. I don't mind." Dean heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked behind him to see Cas coming down the hall. He came over and sat on the other section of the couch, around the corner from Dean. "So where are you from Dean?"

"I'm from Lawrence. Uh, Kansas. In the states. What about you?"

"Montreal. Quebec. The English speaking part though. That's why I don't have an accent. Most French speaking Quebecers have accents." Cas explained. "Most of the shops in town should be open by now. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure, that would be great." Dean smiled up at Cas as he stood up. Dean's green eyes flicked up and down, looking Cas over before freezing to stare at Cas' incredibly blue eyes. Now that he was actually looking at him, he could see that Cas was well built, even though he first appeared to be quite scrawny. He wore loose fitting clothes, which helped that illusion. He looked quite young, but had stubble all around his jaw line. He could probably grow a full beard if he wanted to. Dean tried to imagine what Cas would look like with a beard, when he realized Cas had said something to him. He had been staring and didn't even pay attention to what Cas was saying.

"Dean?" Cas repeated, finally snapping the other man out of his day dream. He was intrigued. Dean had been openly staring at him for a few minutes now, and Cas could have sworn Dean was checking him out before that. Mind you, Cas used the chance to check Dean out. The man was gorgeous. Cas had no problem admitting that. He had the brightest green eyes that Cas had ever seen. They were the colour of grass, and shone like they held their own light source. He was about 2 inches taller than Cas, and more muscular.

"Still want to go into town?"

"Oh. Yeah. Definitely." Dean hauled himself off the couch, disappearing into his room. He came back a few minutes later wearing a different change of clothes, slipping his wallet and cell phone into the back pockets of his jeans. "Ready when you are" he said with a smile, heading down to the garage to put his shoes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas wandered downtown. It was turning into a surprisingly sunny day. They walked for about 20 minutes before reaching the strip of downtown, chatting about this and that, like where they were from, and their families.

They strolled along the main street, Connaught Dr, stopping to look at some of the gift shops. Dean was getting some good ideas of what to get for Sam. They gradually made their way around to Patricia St, stopping at the deli for lunch.

After a few hours, they headed back to the house. Dean had found a new plaid jacket, and some post cards and T-shirts for Sam and his friends back home. They had talked the whole time, telling stories about their friends and childhood memories.

When they got home, they kicked their shoes off in the garage, dropped their bags in their rooms and flopped on the couch. After a brief discussion, Dean got up and grabbed 'Step Up' off the shelf by the TV, popping the disc into what was apparently the only working DVD player. Oddly enough it had been the only movie they had that they agreed on. The laid on the couch in silence, enjoying the movie and each other's company. It had been a long time since either of them had a friend they were instantly comfortable around.

Every now and then, one of them would comment on their favourite character or dance number, but otherwise they were silent. Cas would glance over at Dean from time to time, and grinned when he saw Dean had fallen asleep near the end of the movie.

As the credits began to roll, Cas got up and switched the disc to 'Step Up: Revolution', which was the only other one they had at the house. He laid back down quietly, careful not to shake his part of the couch and wake Dean. Halfway through the movie, Dean sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes. He stared at the TV for a moment, then his gaze shifted over to Cas.

"Was I really out long enough for you to watch the entire series?" He mumbled, gesturing to the fourth movie that was playing, as opposed to the first one in the series that had been on.

"Not quite," Cas laughed. "You've only been asleep for about an hour." Dean grinned at him, pushing himself off the couch to go get a glass of water. He rummaged around the kitchen for a minute before finally finding a glass in the furthest cupboard. He filled it, chugged it all in one go, and refilled it, then headed back to the couch.

They watched the remainder of the movie in silence, having nothing dire to talk about. At the end of the movie, Dean spoke again.

"I should get some groceries. Where's the best place to go?" He asked, tucking his wallet and cell phone back into his jeans.

"I'll go with you," Cas said hurriedly. "We could walk in and take a cab back. If you want, that is."

"That would be great, thanks Cas," Dean said, oblivious to Cas' blush. He headed downstairs to the garage, while Cas gave his head a strong shake. He had no problem announcing his sexuality, but he didn't think Dean was as open. If he was even gay. In the off chance that this gorgeous, green-eyed man was gay, or even bi, he was deep in the closet.

"You coming?" Dean called up from the garage. Cas gave his head one more shake before taking off to follow Dean.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Dean and Cas had finished shopping and got a taxi back to the house, the rest of their roommates were home from work. They carried the groceries up to the kitchen, the sound of chatting and cooking getting louder as they made their way up the stairs. As they rounded the corner into the kitchen, as chorus of "hey"s sounded, as one girl went up and hugged Cas, looking Dean over as she did.

"Oh who's this? Is he your boyfriend? You guys look so cute together." Cas started laughing hysterically as Dean went bright red and started spluttering. This made him go even redder, causing him to look like a lobster.

"No" Cas managed to choke out between gasps for air. "This is... our... new roommate." He tried calming himself by taking deep breaths, but one look at Dean's face had him laughing again. Dean was still bright red, and his face was contorted into a look of confusion mixed with horror and a bit of shock. Cas wasn't sure if the horror was because she had assumed he was gay, or if it was because he was actually gay and trying to hide it, and not very happy about the possibility being put out there for everyone to think about.

"Oh." The girl laughed. She was really pretty, with dark skin and curled, dark brown hair. She turned towards Dean, hand outstretched. "Hey I'm Amber. My room is downstairs."

"Nice to meet you Amber, I'm Dean." He shook her hand, giving her a friendly smile. When he released her hand, she gave him a hug. For a girl, she gave really strong hugs. When she let him go, he turned to look at the other 3 people in the room. There was a girl with wavy light brown hair and equally brown eyes, a guy with dirty blond hair and a look that just spelled trouble, and a quirky looking girl with bright red hair. The brunette spoke first.

"Hey handsome. Name's Meg," she said, giving him a look that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Charlie. But you can call me 'your highness' or 'your majesty', as I am the queen. Of Moondoor that is," the redhead said with a smirk. Dean had no idea what Moondoor was, but she seemed to be amused, so he just went with it. "My room is up here, on the other side of Cas' room from yours."

"So she'll be the first to know if you and my baby brother get up to anything," the guy chimed in. Cas shot him a dirty look, which just made him grin more.

"This is, unfortunately, my older brother, Gabriel." Cas explained to Dean, emphasizing the word 'unfortunately'.

"Oh really? You guys look nothing alike," Dean replied, straight faced and flat toned. He could already tell Gabriel was one for stirring shit up, and Dean was not going to give him a reaction.

"He's adopted," Cas blurted out before Gabriel had a chance to say anything.

"I am not! Are you really that embarrased by me that you are ashamed to admit we're related?" Gabriel pretended to look hurt and offended, but it wasn't working very well. Everyone laughed.

"Yes." Cas shot out before Gabriel had even finished speaking. Gabriel clutched at his chest, gasping and pretending to sob. Everyone laughed, giving Cas high fives.

"I would be embarrased to be related to you too, Gabe," Meg said smugly. Gabriel huffed and went to the living room, sitting in one of the chairs with his back to the kitchen and everyone in it laughing at him.

Dean and Cas worked on putting away groceries. Dean was to share a fridge with Cas and Gabriel, while Amber Meg and Charlie shared the second fridge.

Being exhausted from lack of sleep the night before, Dean quickly threw together a sandwich and announced he was off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean took his time getting up. He heard Charlie's alarm go off around 7, then the sound of people getting ready for work. He rolled over and went back to sleep. The next time he woke, it was to a large crash that seemed to have come from Cas' room. That was confirmed when he heard a stream of profanities in Cas' voice coming through the wall.

Dean rolled out of bed and went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and threw them on. He pulled his door open and knocked on Cas', to which he heard a muffled 'come in'. Opening the door revealed a knocked over bookshelf, with Cas trying to push it back up. Dean hurried over to help his friend, and together they managed to right it.

"Thanks." Cas looked at Dean for the first time, but his eyes never really managed to meet Dean's. Dean had come in with sleep tousled hair, and no shirt on. Cas' eyes lingered on Dean's bare chest and abs before he realized he was staring, with his mouth open, no less. He ripped his eyes away and up to meet Dean's, going bright red when he saw the amused grin Dean was sporting.

"Not for nothing Cas, but the last time someone looked at me like that," Dean paused slightly, as if debating whether or not to finish his sentence. He decided to. "I got laid." Cas' face went an even brighter shade of red. He quickly looked down at the books scattered on the floor, bending down to pick them up. "Hey now, don't stop on my account. I know no one can resist these abs." Dean laughed. When Cas didn't answer, Dean crouched next to him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just embarrassed that I trashed the place and you had to come to my rescue. Bet that's how you wanted to start your day." Cas replied sourly, glancing sideways at Dean as he continued to stack books. Dean just chuckled, helping Cas to stack the books.

"What were you doing in here anyway?"

"I just got annoyed with where the bookcase is. It's big and heavy but it prevents me from putting up a curtain. And I love sleeping on my days off, so I pretty much have to get a curtain up. So I tried to move it a bit. Then it tipped." Cas explained, sorting the stacks into different piles now.

"Why didn't you just ask for help? Couldn't Gabriel have helped you by now?"

"Gabe, help me? Good joke. He doesn't like helping people unless there's something in it for him. It hasn't really bothered me much until now. It's been getting brighter earlier, and I couldn't get back to sleep because of it. I didn't want to wake you because I knew you'd had a really long day and were probably really tired. Then I ended up waking you anyway. Sorry Dean." Cas ran his hair through his still messy hair, looking up at Dean as if seeking forgiveness.

"Nah I was already awake. Just had no motivation to get out of bed." Dean lied. "Don't even worry about it. Now, while this thing's empty, whaddya say we move it?" Dean rose from his crouch, extending a hand to help Cas, who was now seated among the piles of books. Cas smiled, taking Dean's hand. Dean pulled him up, a lot harder than he was expecting. He launched to his feet, and straight into Dean, who fell back into the wall.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wasn't expecting you to pull me up so hard." Cas pushed himself away from Dean and his bare abs, almost tripping over a pile of books.

"Man you Canadians really do apologize too much. Quit worrying dude. Now are we moving this thing or what?"

They managed to move the shelf away from the window enough to put up some plastic stick-on hooks. Since Dean was slightly taller, he opted to put them up. Cas was then able to put up a blackout curtain by placing the rings on either side over the plastic hooks. Dean was just about to head back to his own room when Cas spoke up again.

"Dean, look, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable at all. If I do just tell me alright? I-"

"How would you make me uncomfortable? Trust me, gawking at my abs is not even close to the worst thing that's happened to me. And it's really not a big deal to me if you're gay. I know I'm hot, and it just boosts my ego when even dudes know it." Dean gave him a light smack on the shoulder and left, closing the door before Cas could speak again.

Dean had lied to Cas. When he'd said that Cas' ogling didn't bother him, he wasn't being totally honest. While it wasn't bothering him in a bad way, it had still affected him. Sure, he'd been hit on by plenty of guys before, but he had always blown it off, using it boost his ego instead. This time was different. He pretended to shake it, but it had given him a weird feeling in his stomach. But not a bad feeling, he had decided. Just a weird one. Different.

He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling and listened to the steady thump of Cas organize his books. What was going on with him? He'd never been interested in guys before.

And I'm still not, he thought, firmly telling himself he was straight. 100%, totally straight.

After his personal pep talk, Dean decided to start his day. He got up, grabbed his towel and a clean change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. When he was dressed, he went out to the kitchen to find the last person he wanted to see just then. Actually, second last.

"Morning, Meg." Gabriel was definitely the last person he wanted to talk to at that time.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty" she shot back. Dean looked at the time. Almost 12:30. No wonder he was so hungry. "What did you do all morning? You went to bed like crazy early last night. No way you just woke up."

"I was helping Cas out, if you really must know." Dean sighed, going around the kitchen looking for dishes to cook with. He decided to just make some toast and head into town.

"Gross. Didn't wanna know that," she taunted.

"What? No. Sicko. He wanted to move the bookcase in his room." Dean shot her a dirty look.

"Sure, that's what all the banging was."

"It fell over," he said simply, sighing again.

"Alright, so you wanna go back to my room and prove to everyone here you're straight?"

"What? No. I'm not going to sleep with a co-worker, especially one I live with. Girls always attach emotions. No." He grabbed his toast, disappearing back into his room.

He laid on his bed, eating his toast. Then he said screw it and grabbed his computer, firing up Netflix. A Doctor Who marathon sounded great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never actually watched Dr Who so I apologize if I said something wrong. Please review! :D

After a few episodes, Dean decided it was safe to venture back out to the kitchen and actually cook something. There were no signs of life from his roommates so he brought his laptop out to the living room, sitting on the couch to eat his food and watch some more Doctor Who. He was halfway through an episode when Cas' door opened. He had clearly just woken up again, as he stumbled bleary eyed down the hall, hair an even bigger mess than before.

"Morning sunshine," Dean grinned up at him. Cas grunted in reply, digging through the fridge for something to eat. The guy was definitely not a morning person. Dean chuckled and returned his attention to his show. After a few minutes of rustling in the kitchen, Cas came and sat down next to Dean, a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Doctor Who," Dean replied, not turning away from the show.

"I've never heard of it. What's it about?" Cas inquired. At this point, Dean paused the episode, turning to look at Cas with a look of disbelief.

"You've never seen Doctor Who?" Cas shook his head. Dean sighed, taking a breath before explaining. "It's about a time travelling doctor from the planet Gallifrey. No one knows what his name actually is, not even him. So he's called the Doctor. He's the last of his kind and he travels through time with companions. And he regenerates all the time so he always looks different."

"How does he time travel? He's an alien?" Cas looked genuinely confused as he looked at the man portrayed on the screen. He looked like any other human, with no weird defects and he was pretty attractive. He was holding some weird glowing tool and talking to a red headed woman.

"Yes, he's an alien. And he time travels using the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And that glowing thing in his hand is the sonic screwdriver. Handy little thing." The whole time Dean was explaining, Cas was watching him. It was funny and kind of cute how Dean was explaining the show with such enthusiasm. He seemed really excited about it.

"Well maybe we can watch it sometime. You can tell me all about the doctor and his, companions right?"

"Yeah that would be cool. Want to watch some now?"

"No that's ok, you finish your episode. I'm gunna go get showered and dressed so I don't look like a complete mess." Cas got up, giving Dean a smile as he headed back into the kitchen to wash his dishes. Then he went to his room, grabbed his towel and clean clothes and locked himself in the bathroom to shower.

Cas stood in the shower with his palms pressed against the wall under the shower head, letting the hot water run over him. What was his problem? He'd seen lots of attractive guys, even had them as roommates before, but none had ever made him feel like Dean made him feel. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He was gorgeous, and so kind, helpful, funny, and did whatever he could to make people feel better. But at the same time, he was rugged, tough, didn't take shit from anyone and Cas sensed he could be quite mean when he wanted to be. Probably if someone he cared about was threatened or hurt. All of these thoughts came flooding in Cas' head, threatening to send him out of control. He'd had plenty of crushes before, but most of them were straight. Why should Dean be any different? He shouldn't make Cas feel the way he did. He was starting to get frustrated with himself. He had fallen completely head over heels for this guy, and it wasn't right. They were coworkers, roommates, and friends. That was it. Dean was straight.

Castiel continued to shake his head under the water when he realized it had started to get cold. He cranked the hot tap on a little more and quickly washed his hair, letting the suds run down himself as he tried to wash away the uneasy feelings he was getting. This had to stop. He finished rinsing and turned off the water. He climbed out, quickly drying off and getting dressed before returning to his room and throwing himself on the bed. He tried to think about anything other than Dean, without much luck. He tried thinking about work, and ended up thinking about Dean at work. He tried thinking about the bonfire the following night, and remembered he had invited Dean. Finally, he tried thinking about his TV shows, and gave up when his mind wandered to Doctor Who and Dean. He pushed himself off his bed, looking in the mirror perched on his dresser as he left his room. He hadn't brushed his hair, nor did he really care at that point. He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in places but he wasn't concerned by it. By this point it was already mid afternooon. He ventured back into the living room, dropping himself on the opposite end of the couch from Dean, who was still watching his show. Dean quickly glanced over at him, shooting a look that said 'everything alright?'. Cas nodded, turning his head so he could see Dean's laptop. They watched in silence for a few minutes before the credits started rolling. Dean closed out of it, going back to the main Netflix menu.

"Do you wanna watch something with me? You choose," Dean asked, turning his laptop towards Cas so he could choose something.

"Sure," he smiled, scrolling through Netflix. "Oh awesome the next season of Glee is out." He exclaimed. Dean squinted at him.

"What the hell is Glee?" It was Cas' turn to look at him in disbelief.

"Glee it is." He stated, selecting it. They watched in silence, Dean commenting on occasion about his dislike for Rachel. Dean had to admit, he was impressed. For a slightly more realistic version of High School Musical, Glee actually wasn't too bad. It was humorous, and the singing wasn't half bad. Most of the songs themselves sucked but there were some good ones. By the end of the first episode, Dean found himself seated very close to Cas. He wasn't sure when or how he had gotten that close, but he surprised himself even further when he reached for the laptop and pressing the next episode button. Cas chuckled slightly. "Good show huh?"

"Shut up," came the short reply, causing Cas to chuckle again. Cas sat with his left arm draped across his stomach, his right hand resting in the space on the couch between him and Dean. Partway through the episode, Cas felt Dean's hand brush against his. There was plenty of space between them for Dean to rest his hand on the couch and not touch Cas, so Cas was quite surprised, but he didn't show it. At the end of the second episode, Dean reached out to start the next episode, dropping his hand back into the space between them. This time though, his hand landed slightly on top of Cas' hand. Dean jerked his hand away, but when he saw the smirk on Cas' face, he decided to risk it and put his hand back on top of Cas'. Cas turned his hand over, taking hold of Dean's and intertwining their fingers. He heard Dean's breath hitch and started to let go when Dean squeezed his hand ever so slightly, telling him it was ok. They sat like that for a while in silence, neither comfortable or awkward, until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Dean panicked, pulling his hand away from Cas.

"Aww aren't you two adorable. Did Cassie rope you into watching Glee with him?" Gabriel teased, his dirty blonde head appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Actually I wanted to watch it with him, thanks," Dean shot back, rolling his eyes at Gabriel making heart shapes at them.

"Cute. Why won't you just admit that you have feelings for him?" Gabriel taunted in a sing-song voice. Dean went bright red in the face, mouth agape as he tried to come up with a reasonable thought.

"Gabe, presuming Dean is gay, which I don't think he is, we've only known each other for 2 days. Even if he were gay, 2 days is still not a long time to have real, justifiable feelings for someone. So just leave him alone and quit saying stuff like that. I don't appreciate it and neither does he." Cas said cooly. He wasn't putting up with anymore of Gabe's shit. Gabriel put his hands up in surrender, going about the kitchen and humming to himself. They ignored him, continuing to watch Glee. Eventually he disappeared back downstairs, the sound of his door closing echoing up the stairs. Dean reached his hand back out, taking Cas' once again.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked, turning to look at Cas.

"Do what?"

"Why did you tell him you don't think I'm gay? Don't get me wrong I do appreciate it. But I'm also sitting here watching a musical show and holding your hand." Cas just shrugged.

"If you are gay, then it's up to you to decide when you want people to know. My brother announced that he was bi a few years ago, before I was comfortable admitting that I was gay. He knew it, pretty much my whole life, but it wasn't until he came out that he started pushing me to. I finally did, just to shut him up. But I only told him because I still wasn't comfortable with it. Eventually I became comfortable with it, as you can tell. But it's not up to me or Gabe to tell you when to come out, if you are. That is entirely up to you, and I won't let him bully you into anything." Cas said, rubbing his thumb across the back of Dean's hand. Dean smiled, turning back to the laptop. After a moment, he moved slightly closer to Cas, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Cas. You're a really good friend."


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's go for a hike."

"What, now?"

"Yes now. If I didn't mean now I would have specified when." Cas sassed, causing Dean to smack him on the arm with his free hand. The third episode had just finished, and Cas closed the laptop as the credits began to roll.

"It's already after 5. Pretty late to start a hike, don't you think?"

"This is a short hike. Trust me. Come on let's go!" Cas pulled Dean off the couch, heading down the hall to their rooms. "Go get changed into something better suited for hiking. And hurry up." Cas pushed Dean into his room before retreating into his own room to change. A minute later, he was back in the hall, knocking on Dean's door to hurry up.

"Calm down Cas. Man you're impatient." Dean said, opening his door to find Cas leaning against the wall.

"I'm excited to show you this place," Cas retorted. He pushed off the wall, heading down to the garage. They quickly slipped their shoes on, then Cas was bounding out the front door and down the road. They walked for a block before Cas veered off the street onto a trail just past the creek.

"Cas where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied with a grin.

"Yea but I want to know before I'm in the middle of the woods. How do I know you're not going to murder me or something?" Dean joked.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to trust me now won't you?" Cas' grin grew even wider as he shot Dean a mischievous look over his shoulder. Dean grumbled something in response but Cas couldn't quite make it out. They walked along the forest trail for a little while in silence before Cas spoke again. He began telling Dean about some of the neat hikes he had done with Gabriel and Charlie. There was one across town called Old Fort Point, with several bridges and a beautiful view of the Athabasca River. Then there was the Whistler's Summit, which is the hike from the top of the Skytram to the summit of that mountain. Cas described some of the view from the summit, making Dean want to go. After about 40 minutes, they entered a clearing.

The clearing was actually more of a beach. A large, beautiful blue lake was surrounded by a forest on all sides, like a hidden away little paradise. Dean let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cas inquired, giving him a puzzled look.

"Nothing. I just think it's kind of funny how the lake matches your eyes, and the trees over there match mine." Cas just stared at him, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." He beamed. He reached out and took Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers again, and pulled him towards the water. He stopped at the edge, next to an old fallen tree and sat down, pulling Dean with him. They sat side by side, looking out over the lake with their fingers laced together and their knees just barely touching. Cas looked over at Dean to see peace written all over his face. He was happy and relaxed, and it made Cas happy knowing that he had shown this spot to Dean. They sat in comfortable silence for a little longer, then started talking about what kind of movies and TV shows they liked, then music and books. After a while they decided to head back. Starting the hike back, Dean spoke up again.

"Cas," he began, cutting himself off.

"Yes Dean?"

"Look, you're really nice and all, but..." he trailed off.

"Dean, I told you I get it. I'm sorry if you feel that I'm trying to push you into anything because I'm not. I brought you out here because I thought you would like it. I expect nothing to come of it, and am more than happy to be friends with you. That's all. Ok?" There was a long drawn out silence before Dean answered.

"I'm just really confused. You make me feel a way that I've never felt before. And it's not a bad feeling, but it's confusing. I don't like guys. Or at least I'm pretty sure I don't. But you're different. And I don't know what to do when I'm around you." Castiel stopped and turned to look at him.

"Dean..." He began, taking a step closer to him. "You don't have to do anything but be yourself around me." Dean smiled at him again.

"Thanks Cas. Now let's get home, I'm starving," Dean said, brushing past Cas and grabbing his hand as he went. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, only dropping each other's hands when they reached the street back to the house. By the time they made it back, it was almost 7:30, and everyone else was home. Charlie and Amber chatted about work and some customers they had talked to, while Meg was curled up on the couch with her headphones on. Whether she was actually napping or pretending to while eavesdropping, Dean couldn't tell. Gabriel was nowhere to be found, and after their earlier conversation, Dean was glad he wasn't around.

"Wanna go watch Monty Python?" Cas asked Dean while they were washing up their supper dishes.

"Holy Grail?"

"Of course, it's the best one." They grinned at each other, drying their hands and disappeared into Cas' room. There was a small table in the room that they pulled over beside the bed, sitting on the floor with the laptop on the table. Cas searched through his DVDs, pulling out the disc and popping it into the computer. They sat shoulder to shoulder, keeping their hands to themselves this time. Partway through the movie, Dean felt Cas lean against him, his head dropping onto his shoulder. Dean looked over and saw that Cas had fallen asleep, using Dean's shoulder as a pillow. Dean slowly shifted his position so his arm was around Cas and he was in a position where his neck wouldn't kink.

As the movie progressed, Dean found himself more and more distracted. Cas had stirred slightly in his sleep, so he was curled into Dean. Every now and then, his hair would tickle Dean's face, and the smell of his shampoo would rise up, causing Dean to be even further distracted. He was leaning against the bed, slightly reclined, while Cas had turned onto his side, knees resting over Dean's legs, head draped over his chest, and Dean's arm was holding him to him. Dean could feel each slow, deep breath Cas took. Soon he realized that he was completely focused on Cas, and if he hadn't seen the movie enough times to quote every line, he would have been confused about what was happening. He tried to focus back on the movie, but was unable to do so. Between Cas distracting him, and his slowly increasing discomfort at his position, Dean just couldn't concentrate. Instead he looped his free arm under Cas' legs, picking him up and gently placing him on the bed. Next he switched off the light, letting the evening sun light the room, unplugged the laptop from it's charger and brought it over, placing it on the bed on one side of Cas, sliding onto the bed on the other side. He propped himself up on his elbow, draping his other arm over Cas. Much better. He stayed like that for a while, watching the movie over the sleeping man beside him, until Cas rolled over, curling closer to Dean and wrapping his arms around him.

Dean's breath caught, but Cas hadn't woken up yet. He reached over, closing the laptop and carefully lowering it to the floor as he tried not to move too much as he was now trapped in Cas' embrace. Then he laid down, wrapping both arms around Cas and pulling him closer. He had realized something.


	7. Chapter 7

He liked this. Just the ease of lying there with Cas, who looked so peaceful while he slumbered on, wrapped in Dean's arms. He liked this, and he liked Cas. It had only been 2 days since he'd met this man, but they were the best 2 days he'd had in a long time. He didn't like to admit it, but he did like to cuddle. But when he cuddled women, he felt he had to be gentle, like they'd break if he hugged them too tight. Cas wasn't fragile.

Cas shifted again, tilting his head to look at Dean as he blinked his eyes, confusion on his face. 'What are you doing?' his look said. Dean just smiled, leaning in to kiss him. It was a short, gentle kiss, but it got his point across. He pulled away from Cas' soft lips, staring him straight in the eyes. The confusion on his face amplied and mixed with surprise as his mouth hung open, making Dean laugh.

"I realized something. I realized that I like you, a lot, and that it doesn't matter that you're a guy. And if that makes me gay, then I guess I'm coming out now. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I've dated girls before but it never lasts, or it's just a one night stand. But with you I feel like there could be so much more. I hate chick flick moments but I just needed to tell you this. I really like you Cas." Dean said, pausing at the end, waiting for Cas to react. His surprised look turned into a smile before pulling Dean in for another kiss. This time the kiss was deep and passionate. There was want mixed with need as Cas pushed Dean back down on the bed, climbing on top of him to straddle his waist, never breaking the kiss. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's chest and arms, feeling the hard muscles under his shirt. Dean's hands were roaming his back, firmly holding him in place. Cas pulled back, ending the kiss.

"Dean I want you to be completely comfortable with this. And to make sure that this is definitely what you want. I want to take this slow. Let you find out for sure. Alright? Is that ok with you?" Cas asked, kissing Dean between sentences.

"I know I want you. For the first time, something feels right to me. This feels right." Dean replied, punctuating the last sentence with kisses to Cas' neck and jaw. Cas smiled, kissing Dean again. They stayed like that for a while, Cas lying on Dean, kissing and pressing their foreheads together when they needed to stop to breathe. Eventually Cas rolled off of Dean, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, trying to pull him back down, but Cas was stronger than he looked, pulling away from Dean.

"I'm thirsty. Come on, let's go get something to drink." He said, reaching out a hand to Dean. Dean reached up to take it, then stopped, pulling his hand back.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know yet. I want to tell Sam first. Before the rest of the house finds out. Is that ok with you?" Dean said, his nerves showing on his face. He was clearly uneasy about telling his older brother, afraid of what he would think.

"Of course it is. But I have to ask you something first."

"Yes?" Dean replied, appearing even more nervous. Cas just smiled.

"Dean, will you go out with me?" Dean's face blanked for a moment as he tried to comprehend what Cas was saying, before breaking into a grin as he stood up to kiss Cas.

"Gladly."

"That's what I thought. But I figured I'd ask just to be sure," Cas winked at him. Then in a more serious tone, "It's only just after 10. Do you want to try and Skype your brother tonight? Or do you want to wait a few days? You start work tomorrow, don't forget." Dean panicked.

"What if he's not ok with it though? Or worse, what if my dad finds out? He'd kill me. He's already tried to disown me. Several times. And that was thinking I was straight. This is a bad idea. My family should never find out. Can't we keep it just between us? Like, indefinitely?" Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him down to hide his face in his neck.

"Dean, relax. If you're brother is as great as you've made him sound then he'll be totally fine with it. As for your dad, he sounds like an asshole anyway. Don't even worry about it. And if he tries to do anything, Gabe and I will deal with him. I promise you everything will be alright. We don't need to tell Sam right away. You just seemed to have accepted it already, but I see now you haven't. And that's ok. I promise." He kissed the top of Dean's head, rubbing his back. Dean straightend up, looking Cas right in the eye.

"No, I have accepted it. I just want Sam to be the first to know. And I panicked. My dad can be really cruel sometimes as it is. But you're right. Sam will be fine with it." Dean pulled his phone out of his back pocket, texting Sam.

You still up?

Yeah, what's up?

Can you go on Skype?

Aww do you miss me that much already?

Bitch. I need to tell you something.

Dean went out to the living room where he left his computer, grabbing it and the power cord while Cas grabbed 2 glasses of water and headed back to Cas' room. Firing up the computer, he logged onto Skype, getting a call from his brother almost the second he had. Cas sat out of the shot for the time being, letting the brothers catch up a bit first. Sam asked about Jasper, and if he had met anyone yet.

"Actually, yea, I have met someone."

"Like a someone someone?" Sam asked, surprising showing in both his tone and his face. Dean had only been there for 2 days.

"Yes like a someone someone. We're dating."

"Wow that was fast. What's her name? What does she look like? Do you work with her?" Dean paused. He started to panick. Of course Sam assumed it was a girl. Sam thought he was straight, just like everyone else, except apparently Gabriel. It would be so easy to just hang up the call and pretend the network crashed. Cas reached over and took his hand, out of view of the camera, nodding at Dean with a look that said it's ok.

"Well, Sammy, uh, here." He stuttered, pulling Cas' hand as a sign that said get in the shot. When Sam saw Cas slide into the frame, his eyes widened slightly, but he kept his composure, smiling slyly at his brother.

"Is this you're way of finally coming out Dean?"

"Fina- what? But- I-" Dean choked. Sam had known? Even before Dean did? How? Sam laughed.

"It's cool Dean. Really. I've known for a while, even if you haven't. I've seen how you look at some guys, and how you blush when you get hit on by one. Now are you going to sit there looking like a fish, or are you going to introduce us?"

Introductions were made, and the three of them sat there chatting for a while, Sam spending most of the time grilling Cas.

"So where's Jess?" Dean asked eventually. Usually she would have made an appearance at least once, but he had yet to see or hear her. Sam's face fell, and Dean took it as a bad sign. "What happened?"

"We had a massive fight. Again. You know things aren't super great between us. Well this time was really, really bad. And, well, long story short, she left. I don't know if she's coming back this time." Sam said sadly.

"Aww I'm sorry Sammy. Why don't you come up here then? Come work the summer with me? If she comes back, great, but if not, at least you're not alone. Besides, Cas' brother Gabriel works here, so they're obviously not against hiring family." Dean suggested.

"Actually I've already thought about it. I logged into your email and got the email address to send in my resume. I have a Skype interview in the morning."

"Wait how did you get into my email account?" Dean said, not catching anything else Sam said. Sam just grinned.

"Night Dean!" And with that, Sam disconnected the call. Cas just laughed as Dean sat there dumbfounded at the screen.

"How did he get into my account? He doesn't know the password! I don't even think he knows my email address!" Dean said, closing the laptop again.

"It's called hacking, Dean. Now, you should get some sleep. First day tomorrow." Cas pulled Dean to his feet, kissing him as he stood. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Night Cas." Dean bent down to pick up his laptop off the floor and let out a quiet yelp as Cas smacked his ass. He straighted up, spinning around as he did so. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." Cas grinned his devilish grin. Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him again before turning and leaving the room.

It was going to be an interesting, but good, summer.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Dean started work. He woke to his alarm at seven am, grabbed his towel and a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before work. Cas came out of the bathroom as Dean opened his bedroom door, glancing down the hall before walking up to Dean and giving him a quick kiss.

"Morning Dean," he said with a grin, pulling away as he heard Charlie's door open, darting into his room to avoid suspiscion. Charlie turned and saw him coming out of his room and gave him a quick wave before heading to the kitchen. She was already dressed in her blue Skytram uniform, with her red hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Dean continued to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He dried off and got dressed, brushed his teeth, and headed back into his room. He found his backpack, empty and thrown into a corner, and grabbed his phone, slipping it into his back pocket. He searched around for his wallet and soon found it tucked under some papers on his bedside table. He opened his door at the same time as Cas, who grinned at him and pulled him into his room.

"Morning Cas," Dean breathed as he closed the space between them. He wrapped one arm around Cas' waist, the other hand curling into his hair. Cas' hands came to rest on Dean's sides briefly before moving up and down his chest and then winding around Dean's neck, pulling him in deeper. They separated, resting their foreheads together and panting. "Well aren't you excited to see me," Dean grinned.

"Well of course I am. Why wouldn't I be excited to see my gorgeous boyfriend?" Dean's stomach did a back flip at the word boyfriend. Damn that was going to take some getting used to. Dean smiled down at Cas then leaned in and kissed him again. "Go finish getting ready for work." Cas said, pulling away from Dean again. He turned Dean towards the door, giving him a swat on the ass.

"Will you stop doing that?" Dean growled, turning back to give Cas one last kiss.

"No. I love the reaction I get." Cas smirked, pushing Dean out of his room. Dean went down the hall to see Charlie and Meg in the living room eating breakfast, and Amber in the kitchen getting ready to make a shake. Gabriel came around the corner at the same time Dean entered the kitchen.

"Morning kids! How was everyone's night?" Gabriel said, winking at Dean. Dean felt his face start to redden, so he kept his head down as he made his toast. Nothing really happened last night. No reason to get embarrassed. He managed to get his face under control, both colour and expression wise. Everyone else had answered Gabriel, so he came over and clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What about you, Deano? Have a good night in my baby brother's room?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Actually yes. We talked about how much of a bully you are, watched a funny movie, and then I Skyped my brother. Thanks for asking Gabe." Dean shot back, clapping a hand on Gabriel's shoulder as he took his toast into the living room. He sat on the couch next to Charlie giving her and Meg a smile and a quiet 'morning' as he sat down.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Ready for your first day of work?" Meg asked, shooting Dean one of her dangerous looks that made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it. What do you guys do there?" Dean inquired, keeping a smile on his face to not react to Meg's nicknames.

"I'm in tickets," Charlie piped up.

"And I'm stuck serving people their booze." Meg said, none too enthusiastically.

"Which department are you going to be in Dean?" Charlie asked him.

"Uh, I think I'm in the gift store."

"Yes, you are. With me." Cas stated, emerging into the kitchen. He was now dressed in his Skytram uniform, wearing a shirt that made his blue eyes even bluer, if that were possible, and a pair of dark grey cargo pants. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, and a black jacket hung off his arm, what appeared to be a name tag glinting in the morning sun.

"Don't forget about me! Mwuahaha," Gabriel laughed, trying to make it sound evil but not having much luck. "I'm your supervisor kiddo."

"Well then you're in for a rough summer," Dean winked at him, letting out a full scale evil laugh. Gabriel's jaw dropped slightly. This kid had just challenged him. And did a better evil laugh than him. Time to step up his game.

"Oh we'll see about that, Deano." Gabriel winked back at Dean, grabbed his lunch and headed down stairs. Dean chuckled as he took the last bite of his breakfast, taking his plate to the kitchen sink. He washed it quickly, looking at the time on the stove as he did.

"Shit what time does that sun bus come?" He asked Cas.

"The Sundog? In about four minutes. But there's a van that come in fifteen minutes you can get on too." Cas replied.

"No I got told to be on the bus." Dean went over to his food shelves, throwing a couple KD cups and some granola bars in his bag. He then reached in the fridge, throwing an apple in his bag, zipping it up as he headed downstairs to put his shoes on. He opened the door to the garage to see three girls standing there talking, all in Skytram uniforms. They stopped their conversation when they caught sight of him.

"Oh hey you're new," one girl, a short asian girl, said.

"Yeah I just got here the other day. I didn't realize the other side of the house worked at the tram too."

"Yeah we do. I'm Lauren. And this is Alex and Reveena." The asian girl said, gesturing to a short girl with long blond hair, and a slightly shorter girl with equally long red hair.

"Hey, I'm Dean." he answered. Just then the sound of squealing brakes could be heard through the garage door. The three girls turned, heading out the front door. That was obviously his cue. He followed them out to see a white bus sitting on the road in front of the house. They climbed on, Dean heading for a seat at the back. He always loved sitting in the back of the bus when he had to take it to school. Most people kept to the front, and if you hit a bump you could get some serious air. He sat in the back corner of the bus, mostly hidden by the seats in front of him. It was a nice bus, with two seats on either side of the aisle. Dean looked out the window at the hill that rose up behind the houses when he felt someone drop into the seat next to him. Startled, he spun his head to see Cas smiling at him.

"Just can't stay away from me huh?" Dean grinned.

"What I can't sit with my boyfriend on the way to work?" Cas fired back. "Besides, I figure I should give you a heads up. Today, you will be doing orientation, which in itself is torture enough."

"You make it sound like it's going to be worse."

"That's because Gabriel will be doing it. As he said, he's our supervisor, and the manager isn't in today. So you'll be stuck with him for most of the day. And seeing as you challenged him this morning, he's not going to play nicely, whether or not it's your first day. But don't worry. After your orientation you'll be in the lower retail store, training with me." Cas laced in fingers together with Dean's, resting their hands in Dean's lap. They saw Gabriel get on the bus, followed by Charlie and Meg, and Dean tried to pull his hand away from Cas, who wouldn't let go.

"Dean, relax. They never sit back here. Charlie might, but she won't care or tell anyone. Besides, she probably overheard at least part of the conversation last night. Just relax ok?" He whispered to Dean. Dean squeezed his hand, gesturing that it was alright. Just like Cas had said, Gabriel and Meg sat up front while Charlie headed straight for the back, sitting across the aisle from Cas. The bus doors closed, and they started the trip up to the Skytram.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Adam is not actually their brother, I just wanted to have him in here.

The day was surprisingly uneventful. When they had arrived at the lower terminal of the Skytram, Gabriel gave Dean a quick tour, introducing him to various staff members, all of which he had already forgotten names of, then waited for the staff flight to the upper terminal. Dean quickly snuck back into the lower retail store, under the pretense of having forgotten his water bottle. Cas was the only one in there, so Dean gave him a quick kiss, telling him that he owed Dean a date. Another kiss and he was off, taking the tram up to the top of the mountain.

Taking the Skytram offered an incredible view of the surrounding valley. On the way up, Alex, who was the car operator, pointed out some interesting features for Dean. On one side of the valley was a mountain that looked like a man lying on his back wearing a native headdress, called Roche Bonhomme, or Old Man Mountain. Nearby was Signal mountain, which had a fire tower on it, and ironically burned down. When they reached the top, they were let out into the lobby of the upper terminal, and Gabriel gave Dean another quick tour. He opened up the gates around the retail store, and began moving racks to extend the store, showing Dean how things were organized, and helping the other retail guy that Dean would be working with, a kid named Kevin. While Gabriel showed Dean around the store, explaining some of the products to him, the tram began to run again, and the cashiers for the restaurant and retail store got out. A small asian boy approached the counter with a cash tray, opening the small door and placing the tray in the drawer. Gabriel walked over to him, Dean following.

"Kev, kiddo, this is Deano. He's the new recruit. I know it might be hard for you, but try to not be over friendly or mean to him alright?" Gabriel winked, smacking him on the shoulder. Kevin gave Gabriel the ultimate bitch face, one that could even rival Sam's. Dean was quite impressed.

"It's not Deano, Gabriella, just Dean thanks." Dean said, getting an amused look from Kevin and an irritated one from Gabriel. He was being beat at his own game. That couldn't happen.

"Sure thing, buddy. Now let's go finish our orientation, shall we?" Gabriel gripped Dean's shoulder, putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his trapezeus muscle, causing Dean to wince.

"I look forward to working with you, Dean," Kevin shot Dean a mischiveous grin. It was the kind of grin you gave someone when you found your partner in crime, or you and your partner in crime were about to pull something off.

"You too, Kev," Dean grinned back, wincing again as Gabriel put more pressure on him. He pushed Dean towards the stairs right next to the desk, and they headed up. When they reached the top, Dean saw a counter with menus on it, and a till on the far side. Looking around he took in a restaurant, with incredible views out the side windows and at the front of the building, you could look out over the tram and the entire valley. As Dean wandered around the restaurant, taking in the views, Gabriel went into the small staffroom located at the back corner of the restaurant to grab the orientation booklet his manager had left up there the day before, then back over to grab coffee for them. He called Dean over to a small table overlooking the valley, putting the coffees down.

"I don't know how you like it, but it's black." He said, pointing at the coffee cup across from him.

"Aww, you got us coffee for our first date? How sweet of you." Dean batted his eyelashes at Gabriel, trying to keep a somewhat sweet smile on his face before he cracked up at the annoyed look on Gabriel's face. "And for the record, I drink it black, like my soul."

"You know, you think you're a lot funnier than you really are."

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I beating you at your own game?" Dean attempted a sincere expression, which just made him look like he was trying not to be sick.

"It's on, Winchester." Gabriel squinted his eyes at Dean, glaring at him until he cracked up. A very cranky Gabriel opened up the orientation booklet and began to read it over. He told Dean about all the different proceedures, who was who and in charge of what, what the protocol is for emergency situations or standby situtations where people were stranded at the top due to weather, and so on.

By the time they had finished the orientation book and found Dean a proper fitting uniform, it was almost one in the afternoon. They took a lunch break, and Dean decided to try one of the burgers from the restaurant, which he found to be really good. After lunch, they went to cover Kevin's lunch break, then down to the lower retail store to cover Cas'. Gabriel gave Dean some basic training on the till, having already talked about the products up top. The lower store was a lot bigger, and had slightly different stuff from the upper one, so Gabriel gave him a quick rundown, which took up most of Cas' break. Dean watched him on the till for a few minutes, then Cas returned. Gabriel let him take over, having stuff to do in the office upstairs.

"So?" Cas asked, clearly wondering how bad Gabriel had been. Dean snickered.

"Between me and Kev, he got put in his place pretty quick. I have a feeling tonight will be a different story, when he can actually do something cruel and not just witty comments."

"That's what I'm worried about." Cas replied flatly. "You two are in so much trouble when we get back to the house."

"Does Kevin live with us too?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No, I just met Lauren, Alex and Reveena earlier."

"Oh well you have the three girls, Kevin, and Adam on the other side. The last room over there is still empty." Cas explained. Charlie, who had been standing at the ticket window at the back of the retail till area, decided to pop into the conversation then.

"Adam's a nice kid," was all she said before customers approached her again. Cas showed Dean how to use the till, then Lauren came in.

"Oh hey! Dave right?"

"Dean."

"I totally knew that," she lied. She paused for a moment, then, "I have a really bad memory. Not gunna lie."

"She's also really bad at counting. Worst asian ever if you ask me." Cas snickered. Lauren pretended to pout for a moment, then decided not to bother.

"Yeah, that's true. I kind of am actually," she snickered. "But you guys all love me for it."

"Speak for yourself," Cas muttered.

"Now I'm offended!" She exclaimed, looking hurt. Everyone laughed, going back to their own work. The day continued like this, Cas showing Dean how everything works, Charlie and Lauren occasionally having short conversations with them. The end of the day came and Gabriel reappeared to help with close up. The three worked together to close up the retail store and do the cash out. After they finished everything and clocked out, they had to sit and wait for a while for everyone to come down the mountain and finish their end of day tasks. Charlie, Gabriel and Lauren sat at the tables on the right side of the administration building, while Dean and Cas sat in the back left corner of the patio on the left hand side of the building, out of sight of everyone.

"How did you like your first day of work?" Cas asked, grabbing Dean's hand and resting it in his lap.

"It was good. I got to spend it with you so no complaints there. Your brother on the other hand," Dean trailed off with a smirk. He knew he was in trouble when they got home. Gabriel was going to find some way to humiliate him, probably in front of the whole house.

"I can't believe you said some of those things to him." Cas laughed, remembering what Dean had described earlier. "Seriously, buying coffee for your first date? And it's black like your soul? They're so horrible yet so funny. I wish I could have seen his face."

"At first he looked like a fish with his mouth hanging open. Then he was pissed. It was pretty funny. Kevin got some pretty good ones in when Gabriel went down to check on him at one point, judging by the look on his face when he came back. The kid has a bitch face to rival my brother's." Dean made faces, a supposed impression of Gabriel. At that time they heard people calling to head to the vans, so they got up and joined the rush of people waiting to get home.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was right about being in a lot of trouble. It started out with a mostly harmless prank when Dean went for a shower after work. He grabbed his clothes out of his backpack, having worn his uniform all day, and locked himself in the bathroom. He made sure to double check the lock before stripping down and entering the hot water stream, even though it didn't do much good. By the time he got out of the shower, he discovered that someone had picked the lock and stolen his clothes and towel. Dean knew that someone was Gabriel. He sighed. His phone was in his room so he couldn't even text Cas.

"Cas?" He called out, hoping for a reply. After a moment, he heard a hesitant "yes Dean?" "Can you do me a favour?" He called out again. There was a pause, then a quiet knock on the door. He opened it a crack, sticking his head around it to see Cas giving him a confused look. "Your brother is an asshole. He broke in here and took my towel and my clothes." Cas nodded, not even needing to hear the rest before heading into his room and grabbing his spare towel. He came back, passing it through the opening. Dean quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"I told you you were going to be in trouble later." Cas said, turning to head back to his room. Dean pulled the door open more, grabbing Cas' wrist and pulling him into the bathroom quickly.

"Look at you, coming to my rescue," Dean flirted, giving Cas an amused smirk.

"Well someone has to be the damsel, might as well be you," Cas winked back, leaning in to kiss Dean before he could say anything else. Dean pulled him in closer, wrapping one arm around Cas' waist, the other wrapping around his shoulders so his hand could run through his hair. Cas's arms wrapped around Dean's sides, his hands roaming up and down his wet, muscular back. They stood there, hands running up and down each other, until Dean felt his towel slipping. He jerked away from Cas, grabbing his towel as it started to slip off his hips. Cas flushed bright red, turning away.

"Uh, get dressed and come hang out in my room. We can hide from Gabriel for a while." Cas coughed, slowly opening the door and peeking out to make sure no one saw him, then darted to his room, closing the bathroom door behind him. Dean tightened the towel, keeping a firm grip on it, then opened the bathroom door and headed to his own room, where he found his towel and clothes piled on the floor in the middle of the room. Dean closed his door, pushing and twisting the knob to lock it, then dressed quickly before Gabriel managed to break in again. He towel dried his hair, not bothering to brush it out, and left his room, quietly knocking on Cas' door. After a moment, the door opened, Cas stepping back to allow Dean to enter.

"It's a shame, I preferred you with no shirt on," Cas grinned, giving Dean a quick kiss as he turned to sit on the bed, laptop in hand.

"Just remember, you're the one who told me to put clothes on," Dean teased back, sitting on the bed next to Cas. He leaned in to kiss Cas again, when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out, putting it up to his ear as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling them both down on the bed.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?"

"Good news Dean, I got the job. And one of my friends from Stanford is fast tracking my visa, so I should be there in a few days."

"That's great Sammy. I can't wait. What department will you be in?"

"Retail with you. Apparently they still need one more person for that rotation. So, surprise."

"Sweet, you'll be working with me and Cas then."

"And Gabriel," Cas interjected, having heard most of the conversation between Sam and Dean.

"Gabriel, that's Cas' brother right? How do you find working with your boyfriend's brother?" Sam asked. Dean forgot to mention how much of a pain in the ass Gabriel had been so far. Castiel laughed while Dean attempted to find the right words to use.

"Well," he said, drawing the word out.

"Oh come on, is it really that bad?"

"Yes." Dean and Cas said in unison. Sam just laughed.

"Sam he broke into the bathroom and stole my clothes and towel while I was showering." Sam howled with laughter.

"How is that any different from what I've ever done to you? Hell, that's not even as bad as what I've done to you."

"Yeah, well, you're my brother. He's my pain in the ass supervisor. Who I'm currently hiding from. Because he swore to make my life a living hell."

"Wow, already pissing people off. Way to go Dean." Sam laughed at him.

"Not my fault he can't take his own medicine." Dean muttered.

"Anyway, tell Cas I said hey. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Hi Sam, bye Sam," Cas said into the phone before getting up and leaning over to plug in his laptop.

"See ya Sammy," Dean said, hanging up the phone. He shot forward, smacking Cas on the ass before he straightened up. Castiel spun around, a slight look of shock on his face. "Payback," Dean grinned. Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean before tackling him back onto the bed. He pinned Dean on the bed, sitting just above his hips, and reached up to hold Dean's arms above his head.

"No one gets payback on me." Cas growled at him, leaning down to kiss him. At that moment, Cas' bedroom door flew open to reveal Gabriel, with a look of mild surprise. Dean and Cas sat up, but it was too late for Cas to bother getting off Dean.

"What the hell Gabe? You can't just barge into my room!" Cas shouted. Gabriel chuckled.

"Should have locked your door baby bro." Gabriel said calmly, closing the door. He approached the bed as Cas scrambled to get off of Dean.

"I did Gabriel. Now get out of my room. And don't you dare say anything to anyone."

"Relaaaax," Gabriel said as he sat down on the bed. "And actually you didn't lock the door. I wouldn't have wasted the time picking the lock, I would have just knocked until you answered. I'm just surprised you two hooked up so fast. I thought for sure pretty boy here was going to play hard to get straight boy for a long time." He said matter-of-factly.

"Up yours, Gabriel." Dean spat, heading towards the door.

"Now that's not very nice Dean." Gabriel intercepted him, blocking the door. "I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah, cause that always goes over well," Castiel muttered. Gabriel ignored him.

"Look, I want to apologize for pushing you about Cassie. I didn't realize how far in the closet you were. And if I had, I wouldn't have been so open about it. So, I'm sorry. Truce?" He put out his hand, a sincere expression on his face. Dean was surprised. He never expected Gabriel to apologize.

"Uh, sure I guess. I actually thought you were coming in here to torment me some more." Dean took Gabriel's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Originally I was. But then I saw that you two are actually together already, and there's really no need for me to. I mean, it's one thing to piss you off, but I don't want you to hate me. How will I be best man at your wedding then?" Gabriel grinned at them. He turned around, pulling the door open and walking out. Just before it closed, he stuck his head back in. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." With a click of the door, he was gone. Dean flopped on Cas' bed, burying his face in the blankets. Cas laid down beside him, rubbing his back between his shoulder blades.

"Don't worry about him. He was serious then. He'll lay off you now that he knows. And when he says he won't tell anyone, he means it. He might be a complete asshole, but at least he's an honest asshole." Cas kissed the back of Dean's head.

"It's not him telling that I'm worried about. It's how he went about the whole thing. He didn't have to be such a dick about it. And just barging in like that, knowing I was in here? That's not cool."

"I know. Like I said, he's a complete asshole but at least he's an honest one. Come on, let's watch a movie." Cas sat up, turning on the laptop. When Dean still didn't move, Cas laid back down, kissing the back of Dean's head and neck. Dean turned his head to look up at Cas, and Cas took the advantage to start kissing the side of Dean's neck.

"Hey come on, you're going to leave a mark," Dean rolled over onto his side, pulling Cas closer, which did nothing to stop him from leaving a mark. "Alright let's watch a movie," he said, finally pushing Cas off. Cas sat up and grinned. He'd already left his mark on Dean's neck. Dean caught his look and paused for a moment. "You did, didn't you?" Cas just chuckled, turning to grab the laptop again. Before he reached it, Dean pinned him down, kissing his neck.

"What happened to the movie?" Cas chuckled again.

"Fair is fair," Dean growled back, biting down on the skin of Cas' neck, licking at it. When he was satisfied with his work, he climbed off Cas, allowing him to finally put on a movie. They spent the rest of the night watching movies, but mostly kissing. Dean couldn't think of a time when he'd been happier.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Cas had to work the following day. This time, they were at the upper terminal. Dean followed Cas into the office building and up the stairs to the cash office, where they counted the till. They proceeded to the boarding area where they waited to head up top. Gabriel came over to them while they waited, and Dean was glad no one else was around.

"Now boys, try and keep it in your pants today, alright? The back room is meant for storage, and that's it. Comprende?" He tried to keep a serious face, but didn't have much luck in doing so.

"Grow up, Gabe," Cas said irritably, while Dean just rolled his eyes. Gabriel snickered and sauntered off just as the door to load onto the tram was opened. They filed on, some of the kitchen staff joining them. They rode to the top in silence, while two of the kitchen guys had a quiet conversation in French, Cas grinning as he eavesdropped. Apparently, whatever they were talking about was quite funny. At the end of the seven minute ride, they climbed out of the tram car, Cas leading the way with the key to unlock the gate around the retail store, Dean right behind him with the cash box. They set up quickly, pulling the wheelie racks out towards the lobby, making sure the computer was logged in and everything was stocked up for the day.

They headed into the back room to see what kind of inventory they had to work with. Inventory itself lasted about a minute before Cas made the mistake of bending down to look at something. Dean, who couldn't pass up an opportunity to take a shot at the target Cas presented him, quickly stepped in behind Cas, winding up his arm as he did so. He swung his hand forward, a loud smack sounding as it made contact with Cas' workpants, which were stretched tightly over his ass. Cas shot up with a surprised yelp, spinning to face Dean and his devilish grin.

"That's not very professional, Dean," Cas said, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Dean grinned back at his boyfriend, pulling him against him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's middle, while Dean's hands roamed down Cas' back to massage the abused area of his ass.

"Yes," Cas pouted, burying his face in Dean's neck. Dean chuckled softly, pulling Cas in tighter and kissing the top of his head. Cas angled his head, biting down on Dean's neck, giving him a mark to match the one from the previous night on the other side of his neck. It was Dean's turn to shout out in surprise.

"Hey Castiel, are you up here?" A voice called from the store before Dean could say anything. They separated quickly, Cas darting out to see who wanted him.

"Yeah, sorry, just showing Dean where stuff is in the back." Cas gestured towards Dean as he emerged. "Dean, this is Adam, our other housemate. Adam, Dean."

"Hey man, how's it going?" Dean extended his arm over the counter to shake Adam's hand.

"It's going, I guess. You?" Adam took Dean's hand, giving it a short but firm shake. He looked younger than Dean, just turned 18 by the look of him, but he was a good looking kid, and probably pretty popular with the girls.

"Great," Dean smiled. "I love it here."

"Glad to hear it," Adam grinned back at Dean before focusing his attention back on Castiel. "You still up for the hotsprings tomorrow?"

"Yeah, for sure! Is there room for Dean to come too?" Cas responded, switching his attention to Dean. "If you want to come, that is."

"If there's room for me, sure. If not, it's not a big deal."

"I'm sure we can make room. Does eleven sound good for you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Works for me."

"Alright, it's a plan." With one last smile at them, he turned at headed up the stairs to the restaurant. Dean grabbed Cas' hand, intending to drag him back to the stock room, when the phone rang. It was two short rings at a time, signalling that it was the intercom. Castiel looked at the display which read "lower ret", sighed, and picked up the phone.

"Yellow," he drawled out.

"You're unprofessional," came Gabriel's reply.

"How? I knew it was someone from work, and there's no customers up here to hear me. Besides, I've heard way worse from you." Castiel countered, causing Dean to laugh.

"Both of you shut up," Gabriel ordered his younger brother, able to hear Dean in the background. "Look, it looks like a storm is about to hit, so we're going on standby. We don't have any customers yet anyway, so we'll probably be down for a while. In the meantime, that gives you and your pet plenty of time to make sure that store is clean, organized, stocked and inventoried. Once you're done that, give me a call in the office and I'll hopefully have something else for you to do. Today's going to be a shitty one, so you'll probably have the whole day to work on it." With a click, he hung up. An irritated Cas slammed the phone down, muttering something about 'making him his pet'.

"What happened?"

"Basically, today sucks." Cas sighed before elaborating. "In other words, the weather is shit, there's no public to send up, so they're going on standby until the storm blows out. Meaning, it's just staff stuck up here for God knows how long, and we have to clean, organize, restock and inventory the store." He made a noise akin to a growl as he headed into the back room to grab a clipboard and paper.

"Well at least we have something to keep us out of trouble," Dean replied, walking up behind his grumpy boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him closer. Cas leaned back against him, while Dean kissed his neck. He turned around so he was facing Dean.

"Maybe I wanted to get into trouble with you," he winked, kissing Dean softly on the lips. Dean laughed, pulling Cas even closer. He buried his face in Cas' neck, breathing in the smell of him, kissing his neck and across his shoulder.

"Maybe later."

"That's just mean. Don't tease me."

"Sorry, but we are at work." Cas gently pulled away from Dean, quietly closing the door so they were locked in the room together.

"Doesn't have to be too much trouble. I'm just glad I'm with you, and it's not Gabe stuck up here with me. I might kill him."

"Shh," Dean kissed Cas again. "You talk too much." Cas gave him an incredulous look. He talked too much? This guy was one to talk. Cas pushed Dean backwards, onto a chair near the back of the room. Dean tripped, falling onto the chair, and when he tried to stand, Cas pushed him back down, sitting on his lap with his legs on either side of Dean.

"Pretty sure you're the one that talks too much." Dean grinned, pulling Cas in to kiss him again. He ran his hands through Cas' brown, somewhat curly hair, tugging at it to get his head at just the right angle. They stayed like this, Cas sitting on Dean's lap, hands entwined in each other's hair, exploring one another's mouths with their tongues. Dean untangled one hand from Cas' hair, running it down his chest, then up under Cas' shirt. He ran his hands up Cas' abs, surprised at the amount of muscle this seemingly scrawny man had. He took his other hand out of Cas' hair, allowing it to join the first under Cas' shirt, taking in the ridges of his abs.

"Dean," Cas panted, pulling away from Dean, who whimpered at the loss. "We need to work. The sooner we finish Gabe's list, the sooner we can hide and not get in shit for it. Come on." He said, standing up and straightening his shirt. He grabbed Dean's hand, heading back towards the door. Grabbing a clipboard and a stack of paper, he began the tedious task Gabriel had set for them. It was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a little after one by the time they boys had finished everything and they still hadn't been able to run. Gabriel had failed to find something else for them to do, so they were sitting up in the restaurant with everyone else, eating lunch. They were waiting for the winds to calm down enough that they could run the tram and get staff down, as the managers had decided to call it a day. Just as they finished eating and put their lunch containers back in their bags, the phone started ringing. Everyone jumped up, grabbing their bags as the cashier, who's name Dean had already forgotten, picked up the phone. There was a brief exchange, then she hung up, yelling out "freedom" as she bolted down the stairs.

"Hurry up! They figure we only have a couple of minutes!" She called from the landing. There was a surprising amount of noise as everyone raced down the stairs and into the tram car. Almost five hours trapped up top, and they were finally headed down. One last check was done to ensure all staff and tills were accounted for, and they were off. The ride down consisted of excited chatter about what everyone was going to do with their afternoons, with the odd shriek as a large gust of wind would rock the tram from side to side. One gust was so powerful that people were thrown into each other. Dean flew into Cas, knocking them both over, and Cas used it as an excuse to grab Dean's ass. Dean tried to push himself up off of Cas when he was forced back down by someone landing on him.

"Sorry man," Adam said, scrambling off of Dean.

"It's all good. Not really your fault." Dean stood up, reaching a hand down to help Cas up off the floor. Everyone picked themselves up, reaching for the straps hanging from the roof to brace themselves against the onslaught of wind. The trip took almost twice as long as usual as they had to crawl down the line at a snail's pace due to the wind. When they finally reached the bottom, they signed in their tills and hopped in the vans that were waiting for them. A couple of the operators finished shutting everything down before they too were in the vans and headed back into town.

It was just before two thirty when Dean flopped down on his bed, backpack discarded on the floor. He could hear Cas shuffling around his room for a minute, then there was a quiet knock on his door. Dean just grunted into his pillow in response. He heard his door open and close quickly, then felt Cas sit on the bed next to him, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck.

"You should at least get changed." He whispered in Dean's ear.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to help undress me," Dean smirked back, rolling over a bit so he could look at Cas, who was flushed dark red. Dean let out a chuckle, pulling Cas down for a kiss. They rolled together, Dean pulling Cas on top of him as he rolled onto his back, not breaking the kiss. They eventually pulled apart to breathe, panting as they stared at each other.

"You're incredible," Cas breathed, rolling off Dean to lie beside him. Dean rolled back onto his side facing Cas, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer to his chest.

"I know," Dean grinned, kissing Cas' forehead. Cas gave him a smack on the shoulder, then wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, curling in closer.

They laid there for a while, entangled in each other until Dean's phone began chirping, signaling a Skype call. Groaning, Dean separated himself from Cas, reaching over him to grab his phone off the bedside table. He swiped over to unlock the phone, answering the call.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Hey Dean, Cas," Sam said as the video loaded. Seeing his brother lying down with Cas, he grimaced. "Bad time?"

"Nah it's fine we were just hanging out." Dean replied, glancing over at Cas and kissing his cheek quickly.

"Dude, no PDA please."

"It's not PDA if we're in our private area. It's your fault if you see it." Cas retorted quickly, making Dean choke with laughter. Sam's only response was to roll his eyes.

"So get this. My buddy from Stanford was able to get all my paperwork fast tracked, and I'll be flying in tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great Sammy! But isn't a last minute flight ridiculously expensive?" Sam gave him an amused grin.

"It is unless you have contacts who can get you discounts."

"Bitch why didn't you get me a discount on my flight?"

"Uh, because they're my friends, not yours. Also, you didn't ask."

"I didn't know!" Cas chuckled quietly, running his hand up and down Dean's stomach. "Cas I don't need a belly rub, I'm not a dog."

"That's debatable," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Dean growled, causing Castiel to laugh even harder. "You can shut up too, Cas." He dropped the phone on his stomach, leaning over and kissing Cas to silence him.

"Dudes! At least wait until I'm off the phone before you start that. Whether I can see it or not it's nasty." Sam grumbled through the phone, disconnecting as Dean picked it up and went to flip him off.

"Do you want to go watch a movie in the living room?" Dean asked.

"If we watch it in the living room we can't cuddle. What's wrong with here or my room?" Cas pouted at Dean, obviously confused about Dean's choice.

"The couch is more comfortable. Besides, we can cuddle out there."

"You're not worried about someone seeing us together?" Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas.

"Not anymore. Honestly I was more worried about your brother making some sort of big deal out of it because he's kind of an ass. Besides, Sam will be here tomorrow and he tends to slip up from time to time. He's not the best liar when it comes to covering it up, either. And I've come to the realization that as long as we're happy being together, everyone else can go screw themselves. If they're happy for us, great. If not, that's their problem. Right?" He finished, kissing Cas again. Cas' grin was almost as big as it had been when Dean agreed to be his boyfriend.

"You're incredible," Cas said again. "What do you want to watch?" He asked, sitting up.

"I don't know. Something on Netflix." Dean reached down under the table beside his bed, lying across Cas' lap in order to reach the laptop. "Ah shit." He muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to plug it in. So we'll have to use yours." Cas chuckled again, leaving Dean's room to go get his laptop. Dean crawled off the bed, changing quickly and following Cas out the door. He went straight out to the living room, dropping onto the couch. He sat in the corner where the two sides joined so there was more space. Cas appeared a moment later in sweat pants and a T-shirt, sitting down next to Dean as he fired up Netflix. He scrolled through, and they decided on 21 Jump Street. It was funny, full of action, and had Channing Tatum, which Cas argued was a huge plus in any movie. After getting the movie loaded and making sure the volume was alright, Cas leaned back so he was sitting next to Dean, shoulders touching. Dean lifted his arm up, draping it over his boyfriend's shoulder and pulling him closer. Cas let out a content sigh, leaning into the touch until he was lying next to Dean, who had fully reclined to sprawl across the couch. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest, using his body to prop up his shoulders. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him snugly against him and breathing in the smell of his shampoo.

Just barely past the opening credits, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Dean tensed for a moment, then relaxed again, rubbing his hand up Cas' arm. Gabriel came around the corner at the top of the stairs, pausing as he caught sight of them.

"Whatcha dooooing?" He asked in a sing-song voice, looking slightly confused. He obviously wasn't expecting them to be so open about it already.

"Watching a movie so shut up," Cas shot back quickly, not taking his eyes off the screen. Gabriel wasn't getting the hint.

"Ooh what movie? Can I join?" He snickered, crawling into the small space between Dean and the couch, lying mostly on Dean.

"Jesus Gabe get off me!" Dean squirmed under Gabriel, trying to get out from under him, but not having much luck with Cas lying on his other side. Cas struggled to sit up, pinned by Gabriel and his flailing arms as he wormed his way over to lie on top of both of them.

"Dammit Gabriel! Don't you have someone better to annoy?" Cas yelled at him, pushing him back across Dean, away from the laptop balanced on the edge of the coffee table. Cas was finally able to roll off the couch, grabbing his smaller brother and yanking him off Dean."What the hell is your issue?" Castiel snarled at him.

"Calm down Cassie I was just having some fun. Sheesh you'd think I killed someone or something." Gabriel pouted, trudging into the kitchen like a child who had just been told no candy for a week.

"You could have broken my laptop. Why do you have to act like such a child all the time? People would think I'm the older one if they didn't know otherwise." Cas glared at his older brother, who was still pouting. "Can't you just leave us alone for a day without tormenting us?"

"What fun would that be?" Gabriel grinned, darting down the stairs to his room before either Dean or Castiel could say anything else. Cas sighed, rewinding the movie to where they had been before Gabriel showed up while Dean settled back in to his position on the couch. When Cas was satisfied with the scene, he curled back up against Dean, who slowly rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't let him bother you." Dean kissed the top of Cas' head. "My older brother is a pain in the ass too." Cas was about to reply when more footsteps sounded on the stairs. This time they could hear Amber and Charlie talking, so they relaxed a little, knowing it wasn't Gabriel. The girls rounded the corner with a silent Adam in tow, and Charlie gave them a smile, not saying a word. Amber slowly wandered over to the coffee table, watching them for a moment while they pretended to focus on the movie.

"Aw you guys are so cute. Freaking adorable." She said cheerfully, rounding the table to lean down and touch Dean and Cas on the forehead. She giggled, heading to the fridge. Yep, she was a weird one alright.

"What are you watching?" Adam asked, sitting down beside Cas, keeping a respectful distance between them, but close enough he could see the screen. Before either could answer, he grinned. "Awesome movie." With that he got up, following Charlie into her room, asking her about some game, or what Dean assumed was a game. Amber continued to prance around the kitchen, humming quietly to herself, so the boys went back to their movie. Dean was happy; not a single person had even bat an eyelash at him and Cas curled up on the couch together, quite obviously -together-. He knew that Alex and Rev from next door wouldn't care, as the girls were dating anyway. And he didn't think Kevin would care too much either, the guy was pretty cool, same with Lauren. The only one at this point he could see making a scene out of it would be Meg. She seemed like she would make your life difficult if she didn't like something about you or didn't get her way, and that's what Dean was worried about.


	13. Chapter 13

By the end of the movie, Dean had relaxed again, knowing that they would deal with Meg if she was a problem. Cas scrolled through Netflix again, and Dean agreed to watch some movie based off a book Cas liked just as Adam reemerged from Charlie's room.

"What are you watching now?" He asked upon hearing the new opening credits, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Percy Jackson," Cas answered him.

"Oh I want to watch that one. Can I join you guys?"

"Sure, it is common area after all." Dean sat up, Cas pushing himself up as well, leaning back against Dean so Adam could sit with them. They sat in silence, with Adam occasionally mumbling comments about the character named Luke and how 'it didn't happen like that in the book'. When the movie ended Adam stood, thanking them for letting him watch it with them, and headed back to his side, still mumbling about how the book was better.

"That was a waste of time." Cas frowned.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Dean trailed off, unsure why Cas and Adam seemed to hate it so much.

"You also didn't read the book. That movie destroyed the book." Cas got up, making a pit stop in the bathroom before rummaging through the fridge to figure out what to have for supper. After a moment, he stood up, looking at Dean. "Do you want to go out for supper? I still owe you a date, don't I?" Cas grinned at Dean, who shot him a massive grin in return.

"That you do," Dean stood up, meeting Cas halfway between the fridge and the couch, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Dudes, get a room," Charlie said playfully from behind Cas.

"We have one." Cas shot back, keeping one arm wrapped around Dean's waist as he turned to look at her.

"We have two, actually," Dean amended, one arm slung across Cas' shoulders. He gave Cas another kiss on the cheek, just to prove his point that they didn't care. Charlie just shrugged.

"I probably should have mentioned already, but I'm gay too, so I really don't care."

"Wow, is anyone in this house straight besides me?" Meg asked, choosing that moment to round the corner into the living room. Cas felt Dean start to pull away and tightened his grip on his hip, squeezing with his hand on the angulated bone in an attempt to calm Dean. It worked, and Dean stopped moving away.

"Amber is," Charlie pointed out helpfully.

"Yay, two for six. Plus the other two on the other side. More than half the entire house is gay. What are the odds of that?"

"You got something against gays, Meg?" Dean asked, separating himself from Cas to stand in her personal space.

"Oh, that's cute," she grinned at him. "Intimidation won't work on me, big guy. And for the record, no, I don't. I just wish there was someone here worth doing that wasn't gay. Adam and Kevin are the only straight guys in the house and they're both children. No thank you." She put one hand on his chest, pushing him backwards out of her space. Dean rolled his eyes at her, turning and heading into his room to change into jeans and a shirt that didn't have five holes in it. He closed his bedroom door, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the bed. Next he stripped off his sweats, throwing them onto the bed next to his discarded shirt. He bent down to rummage through his pants drawer in the dresser when a quiet knock sounded on the door, being opened silently a second later by Cas, who stopped in the doorway as his breath hitched. Dean, having not heard the knock or door open, was still bent over the drawer, trying to find a pair of jeans that didn't have grease stains from his days as a mechanic. Cas cleared his throat, pushing the door closed behind him loudly. Dean spun around, almost losing his balance and falling into the dresser. Cas reached out, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Jesus Cas, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I knocked," Cas said in defense. "I, uh, um, well, ah," he stuttered, his eyes roaming Dean's body.

"Hey now, you at least gotta buy me dinner before you see me like this," Dean teased, advancing on the fire engine coloured man in front of him. This time it was Cas' turn to lose his balance, tripping over his own feet as he backed away from his nearly naked boyfriend. Dean's arms shot out, wrapping around the smaller man and pulling him up against him, steading him against his chest. Cas sucked in a breath, trying to even out his heartrate. Dean could tell what he was doing to Cas, and kept at it. "You know, it seems that everytime one of us suddenly ends up in the other's room, I'm wearing less and less clothes. Yet yours stays the same. Do you see a problem with that?" He leaned in, breathing in Cas' ear. "Cause I do." Dean could feel Cas shudder at his words, letting out a slight whimper as Dean continued to tease him.

"You're not playing nicely," Cas pouted, kissing down Dean's neck and across his chest, biting spots at random, running his tongue over them to soothe the freshly bruised skin.

"Now who's not playing nicely?" Dean growled, pushing Cas backwards and pinning him against the wall. Dean lifted Cas' mouth away from it's assault on his chest, locking their lips together. The kiss was intense and passionate, and, in Cas' personal opinion, over too soon. Dean broke the kiss, pushing off the wall and away from Cas.

"Are you going to let me get dressed so we can go on that date you promised me?" Dean asked as Cas pouted at the loss of contact.

"I'd rather you finish getting undressed," Cas said, shooting Dean an evil grin that had his stomach doing back flips.

"Dammit Cas. You owe me a date first. I'm not that easy," Dean grinned back, pinning Cas again for one more kiss before turning and grabbing the non-grease stained jeans he had found when Cas startled him. He threw them on, then rummaged through his T-shirts, pretending to ignore Cas, who had been leaning against the wall watching him. Suddenly he felt hands slide along his sides, running up his chest and stomach.

"You know, strip teases are generally done by taking clothes off," Cas breathed, placing a kiss between Dean's shoulder blades. Then he turned, slipping out the door before Dean could react. Dean just stood there grinning like an idiot, his skin still warm where Cas' hands and mouth had been. Finally he grabbed a black shirt out of the drawer, followed by a button up plaid shirt from the closet that he threw on over the T-shirt, leaving it open. He looked in the full length mirror that leaned precariously against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. He was actually nervous about this date. Dean Winchester didn't get nervous on dates. Man, what had this guy done to him?

Dean opened his bedroom door at the same time Cas did. They looked each other up and down, both grinning at what they saw. Cas was also wearing blue jeans, although they weren't as faded as Dean's, with a green T-shirt and a blue button up similar to Dean's plaid, also hanging open. Cas chuckled, turning back into his room for a moment. When he reemerged, he was without the button up.

"As cute as it is that we matched, I'm not into that," Cas grinned, making Dean chuckle.

"Hey I got dressed first, so you copied me," Dean retorted, pulling Cas in for a quick kiss. They each made sure they had their cell phones and wallets, and headed out, holding hands as they made their way downtown for their dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have seen the Percy Jackson movies you should see what I did there. If you haven't, Jake Abel, the actor who plays Adam in SPN, plays Luke (character Adam is grumbling about) in Percy Jackson. I thought it was pretty funny :P And if you've read this far, you must like my weird sense of humor ;) please review for me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I needed to put some insight into the boy's mindsets, so this is it. Please keep leaving me reviews, you guys are awesome for reading this and the reviews I've gotten so far are great! You have no idea how inspirational you guys are to me as I usually don't let anyone read anything I write! Knowing people like my work is huge incentive for me to keep writing and the more favourites/follows/reviews I get the more I want to keep writing! So thank you!

Dean laid in Castiel's bed, wide awake, while Cas slept peacefully, his head resting on Dean's bare chest. Traces of sunlight were starting to peek through the blinds, telling Dean it was early in the morning. He looked down at Cas, lightly kissing his forehead, and shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, rolling onto his side with his numb arm sliding under Cas' neck to relieve some of the pressure.

It was incredible to think of how far Dean had come in a matter of days. A week ago, he would never even consider being with a guy. Sure he had never really liked girls the way he should, only sleeping around with them because he thought it was expected of him as the disappointment child.

He looked at Castiel, his stomach doing a whole acrobatic routine as memories of their night flashed back through his mind. Everything about Cas had his stomach flipping around and face flushing. Dean didn't know why, but he seemed to be head over heels for Cas already, after a matter of days. He wasn't sure when exactly it had happened either, unable to pinpoint the exact moment he started falling for the shorter, blue eyed wonder. Maybe it was the first time Cas defended him against Gabriel. Or after they started dating, when they would steal secret kisses at work where anyone could walk in and see them at any time. It couldn't have been the first time Dean laid eyes on him, when his jaw almost hit the floor at how instantly interested in Cas he was. He didn't believe in love at first sight. Then again, he hadn't believed in love in general until he found himself teetering on the brink of it. Maybe it was love at first sight.

Not that it really mattered to Dean. It was his ever panicking brain's rambling attempts to make sense of his current position. Here he was, in Canada, sleeping with a man he had met only days before, feeling happy and safe for probably the first time in his life. It was a strange new feeling for him and he wasn't entirely sure how to react to it.

Once again, his mind raced back to the night before, to their pizza date and everything that happened after. It had been a simple enough date. They had gone out to a local little pizzeria that wasn't super fancy or expensive, and talked for a couple hours over pizza, breadsticks and drinks. Then they wandered around town for a while before deciding to call it a night.

It was already after eleven when they arrived back at the house, so they said their goodnights, going into their respective rooms. Which was fine, until Dean decided he was lonely. He threw on a pair of sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt and snuck out of his room slipping into Cas' with barely a knock.

Castiel was definitely not expecting Dean to show up unannounced and shirtless, as he was sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but his grey boxers, scrolling through Facebook one last time before bed on his phone.

"Dean," Cas exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He glanced down at himself, turning bright red as he realized he was almost entirely naked, and his boxers were doing nothing to conceal his quickly growing situation.

"Well isn't this a nice turn of events," Dean grinned, tackling a very startled Cas onto his bed, attacking his mouth with a renewed vigor that Cas hadn't experienced before.

Dean had no idea what possessed him to do any of what followed, but he regretted none of it, as he was beyond happy with his decision. Castiel was amazing, and the longer Dean thought about him, the more he felt towards the blue eyed man.

Eventually, Dean was able to drift back off to sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around Castiel, who snuggled in closer to him. Being there with Cas was calming, and Dean was beyond relaxed as he watched his boyfriend sleep until his own eyes refused to stay open any longer, taking him back to a dream world that Dean thought was identical to the real world he could live in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows that he forgot to cover, to find Dean was wrapped tightly around him. He couldn't go anywhere, so he snuggled in closer. Dean's chest was smooth against his cheek, as opposed to the scratchy stubble that was resting against Cas' forehead. Cas took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Dean. Even though they spent every waking moment together, Cas was still in awe that such an incredible, gorgeous man wanted to be around him, wanted to be with him for no other reason than that. Most of the people he had dated had used him for one reason or another. Usually to get access to his family, who had a lot of influence on the government. As the saying goes, it pays to have friends in high places. Unless you had family in high places, then it generally wasn't great.

Of course when word got out that Castiel and Gabriel were gay, they were practically disowned, so neither of them had been used since. Cas was still very suspicious of people, but he felt oddly at ease with Dean, and trusted him almost completely. Gabriel seemed to like him, and hadn't given Cas any warnings or bad comments about Dean, aside from talking about how much of a smartass he was, so Cas took it as a good sign.

He felt bad though, as he had heard all about Dean's family, but had only given minimal information about his own. It was almost like a small part of him was hesitant about trusting Dean, like it was too good to be true. The rational part of his brain told him to relax, but his insecurities told him to run. It was foolish, almost childish, and he knew it, which is why he was completely ignoring it. Or trying to.

His train of thought was interrupted by Dean moving. He let go of Cas, stretching out his arms as he yawned. Cas looked up at him, and he smiled.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Dean kissed Cas' forehead, shifting so they weren't completely pressed together. Cas almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but after the night they had, then being pressed against Dean for so long, he let it pass.

"Morning Dean," he mumbled into Dean's neck, kissing it before biting down suddenly. That was definitely going to leave a mark. He grinned as he continued to kiss the spot, sucking on it slightly just to make sure it would bruise. Dean gasped slightly at the unexpected assault on his skin, growling slightly as he tried to tell Cas to knock it off. Cas just grinned, moving to a spot just under the corner of Dean's jaw, nipping at the skin there before moving down to the muscle between Dean's neck and shoulder, biting down hard enough to pull another gasp from Dean.

"Cas knock it off," Dean managed to growl.

"But what fun would that be?" Cas mumbled around Dean's muscle, kissing the red mark that he had left. Dean growled again, rolling so he was pressing down on Cas. He pulled himself on top of Cas, straddling his hips as he used his hands to keep Cas pressed to the bed, with his mouth away from any skin.

"It won't be much fun if I just tie you to the bed and leave you here for the day." Dean grinned wickedly at him. Cas pouted, attempting to raise his hands in surrender, but seeing as Dean was pinning his arms, he shrugged instead, letting his body go lax in silent agreement. "Much better," Dean grinned down at him, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before rolling off him, grabbing his scattered clothes as he went.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean paced back and forth aimlessly. Sam had texted him around nine that morning to say his plane landed safely, and his bus left at ten, but Dean hadn't heard from him since. He had a four and a half hour bus trip, which meant he was supposed to be in town between two thirty and three. It was almost three thirty and there was still no sign of his brother. Dean wandered from his bedroom window overlooking the driveway, down the narrow hallway to the living room, where he would glance out the window at the top of the stairs before turning and going back to his room, only to repeat the process. Castiel had tried coaxing Dean into sitting down, but had long since given up, choosing instead to attempt to read and ignore Dean's fidgeting. Dean was impatient to see his brother, having always been by him, except for when Sam had moved to Stanford, and even then, Dean had moved in with him within a week.

"What's taking him so long?" Dean pouted at Cas as he paused his pacing in the middle of the living room.

"Dean, his phone may have died, they might have had to make an extra stop, or maybe they got delayed this morning. Besides, when he gets here, he needs to unpack and get settled in. Just relax." Cas tried to coax Dean again as he climbed off the couch, approaching Dean and wrapping him in a hug. "Just relax Dean." Cas whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek softly. Just then, the front door slammed, the sound resonating through the house. Dean pulled away from Cas, hurrying to his room to look outside.

"That white car is back!" Dean exclaimed excitedly as he hurried back down the hall, darting around the kitchen area to head down the stairs.

"Dean," Cas said, catching Dean's arm as he tried to scurry by. Dean gave him a look, one that was confusion mixed with irritation. "Let him at least start to unpack. If the white car is here, that means Naomi is here. And she'll be showing him around and getting him settled in. He still has to meet his roommates. Kevin and Lauren will be home today, and Alex and Reveena should be too. Give him some time. Alright?" Cas pulled Dean towards him, giving him a worried look. Dean pouted again, nodding as he dragged himself over to the couch, dropping into the corner section. Cas sat at the end, reclining sideways so Dean could lie down, using Cas' chest as a pillow. Dean did just that, curling into Cas who wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. Dean gave a content sigh, closing his eyes as all the tension seeped out of his body. Cas smiled. It made him happy to see Dean relax so quickly. He reached over with his free arm, keeping one slung around Dean's shoulder and grabbed his book off the table, propping it open as he ruffled Dean's hair lightly. After a few pages, he glanced down at Dean, who had fallen asleep on Cas. Cas grinned again, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean's head before returning his attention back to his book.

Almost a chapter later, he heard someone climbing the stairs, a male by the sound of it, although he couldn't quite place who it sounded like. He glanced over to see an enormous long haired man emerge around the corner with a wicked grin on his face. When his eyes landed on Dean, his grin grew even wider, taking on a slightly evil look.

"Sam, no," was all Cas said, making Sam laugh.

"Nice to meet you too Cas." He grinned wider still, gesturing at his slumbering brother. "Boy he seems excited to see me." He joked.

"You have no idea," Cas groaned. Sam gave him a quizzical look, and he continued. "He was up way too early this morning, and I had to practically pin him down in order to get him to sit still today. He wouldn't leave the house because he didn't want to miss you coming in, and proceeded to spend half the day wearing through the floors, as if they need it. I finally got him to settle down about half an hour ago." Sam chuckled again, approaching the couch slowly. Cas groaned again, knowing what was about to come, and he didn't like it. Sure enough, Sam lunged over the table, landing on his brother, who awoke with a shout as he tried to struggle out from under his brother. Since Cas still had his arm around Dean's back, and Sam was in front of him, he had nowhere to go.

"Get off me bitch!" He shouted, trying to push Sam off him.

"I missed you too, jerk," Sam chuckled, pushing himself off of Dean, and subsequently, Cas, who was starting to look very uncomfortable after having two giant men flailing around on him. "Sorry Cas, it had to be done." Sam addressed the look of irritation that Cas was shooting them. Dean scrambled off Cas, giving him a quick glance to make sure he was alright before tackling Sam in a hug. Someone began stomping up the stairs, and to Cas' best guess it was Gabriel.

"What the hell are you two doing up h-" Gabriel stopped short as he rounded the corner. His eyes widened slightly as he took in Sam, and his immense height.

"Gabe, this is my brother, Sam." Dean made the quick introduction.

"How goes it, Samsquatch?" Gabriel grinned, extending his hand as he approached the giant in front of him. Sam frowned, shaking the smaller man's hand briefly.

"Gabriel," he said simply, giving him a once over. He saw a gleam in the other man's eyes when he said his name, and he straightened up slightly, almost as if he were trying to make himself taller. He couldn't have been over five and a half feet, and the fact that he tried to measure up to Sam, who stood almost a foot taller, made the latter laugh.

"Oh come on, I know I'm funny looking but that's just rude," Gabriel grinned, eyes gleaming dangerously again. Sam's smiled slipped slightly, as he was actually somewhat concerned about what the tiny man was planning. He'd already heard all about him from Dean and Cas, and judging by the way Gabriel was looking at him, Sam guessed he was the new toy in the house.

"What, no that's not it. It's just-"

"It's just what, Samsquatch?" Gabriel grinned wickedly as he slowly advanced on Sam, who was backpedaling to find the right words as he backed away from the menace in front of him.

"It's just that you're short and it's funny." Sam grinned, stopping where he was. He knew he was going to regret it, but he could tell Gabriel would make his life hell anyway so he might as well have some fun with it. He spared a glance at Cas and Dean, who were watching with matching looks of surprise, which turned out to be a mistake on his part. By the time he looked back at Gabriel, the littler man had ducked within Sam's reach, hooking one leg behind Sam's as he pushed on his chest, toppling Sam with a ground shaking thud. Sam let out a surprised shout as he landed, but Gabriel wasn't finished. Before Sam had a chance to react, Gabriel was clambering onto him with incredible speed. He sat on Sam's midriff, hands landing on either side of Sam's shocked face, and leaned down with his face hovering inches from Sam's.

"Now. Who's. Short?" He asked, punctuating every word by dropping his face closer to Sam's, until their noses touched. Sam's breath caught, leaving him speechless as he struggled to breathe properly. Dean and Cas were offering absolutely no assistance, choosing instead to stand beside each other, howling with laughter as they watched the scene unfold. Sam could do nothing except stare at the face almost touching his, with it's wicked smirk and gleaming eyes, as he lay completely speechless. Finally Cas came to his rescue.

"Gabriel, no. Leave him alone, he's not your type." Cas said firmly.

"How would you know? You don't know him. Besides, you said Dean wasn't your type, or you weren't his type, something like that. Someone wasn't someone's type. Look how that turned out." Gabriel retorted, lifting his gaze to look at his younger brother, still not moving off Sam.

"Trust me, I'm not your type." Sam managed at last, pressing his hands to the smaller man's chest and lifting him right up, tossing him lightly to the side before jumping to his feet.

"How do you know what my type is?" Gabriel pouted, picking himself up and brushing off the invisible dirt. Sam simply rolled his eyes, rounding the table to flop down on the couch as he muttered someone about 'nobody's type'. Dean and Castiel exchanged concerned glances, while Gabriel watched Sam momentarily.

"Well Jolly Green, what do you say I show you around town for a bit? Leave these two lovebirds to do their dirty business in the privacy of their home." Gabriel said, a genuinely friendly smile on his face. Dean choked as he tried to protest, Cas remaining silent as he watched their brothers curiously. Sam studied Gabriel for a minute before giving a resigned shrug, pushing himself off the couch.

"Sure, why not. I'm pretty much unpacked already." Sam said with another shrug as he headed towards the stairs before turning to address his brother. "We'll watch the game later alright?" he said, flashing a smile at them as he turned and followed Gabriel down the stairs.

"Don't traumatize anyone, keep it in your room!" Gabriel's voice drifted back up the stairs, followed by a chuckle from Sam. Cas turned to Dean as the sound of their brothers' voices grew fainter.

"I don't know about you, but after dealing with Gabriel, I could use a nap," he grinned at Dean, dragging him down the hall to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sabriel fluff :3

Gabriel dragged Sam all across town before Sam protested enough to convince Gabriel to call a cab and head home. He was still jet lagged from his trip, and hadn't had any time to relax since he arrived. After much protesting from Gabriel and arguing between them, Gabriel eventually gave in, hopping in the cab just as Sam was about to tell the driver to leave without him. The whole ride back, Gabriel chattered excitedly about the weirdest things. It was like the guy didn't know how to shut up.

"Gabe, please shut up," Sam finally said, pausing in front of the front door. Gabriel gave him a hurt look, making Sam regret his words. "Sorry, you just talk a lot for someone so small, and I'm way too tired right now." Sam said, pushing open the door. Gabriel frowned, following him inside and upstairs to Sam's room.

"Well then why don't you take a nap, Samsquatch?"

"First of all, I would, and secondly, what the hell is with that?"

"With what?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"Samsquatch."

"Cause you're a sasquatch, but your name is Sam. How could you not figure that out?"

"How am I a sasquatch?" Sam replied irritably this time.

"You're tall and hairy. Have you never heard of Bigfoot?" Gabriel retorted with a grin as he bounced onto Sam's bed. He sat at the bottom corner of the bed, looking up at Sam with a look that dared him to do something. Remembering earlier, Sam just sighed, moving around Gabriel and crawling up onto the bed so his head flopped on the pillow. He had already made the bed, and if Gabriel hadn't been there, he would already be asleep.

"Please let me sleep," he mumbled into the pillow.

"What's that Sammy? I can't hear you!" Gabriel all but shouted in reply, bouncing on his spot on the bed. Sam tried kicking him, but Gabriel just fell backwards, rolling over Sam's legs. "Play with me Sammy, I'm bored." He drawled out. By this point, Sam was more than irritated. He decided, if Gabriel was going to bother him about his size, he would use it against him. Sam shot up, rolling over as he went so he was facing an overly amused Gabriel. What Gabriel wasn't expecting was for Sam's arms to shoot out and grab him. A now confused Gabriel struggled as Sam dragged him up the bed, pushing him down as he rolled ontop of him, pinning him as his chest came down over Gabriel's back. Gabriel continued to struggle away from Sam, his cries of protest muffled between Sam's shoulder and the pillow. Sam let out a rumbling laugh, one that shook Gabriel and ended his squirming. Instead he just chose to growl something, probably an obscenity, causing Sam to laugh more. He rolled slightly off Gabriel, allowing him to breathe properly, and he let out another growl, which turned out to actually be obscenities.

"Just remember, I'm bigger than you, and I will use that against you." Sam breathed in Gabriel's ear, pausing for a moment then rolling off him. "Now get out of my bed." He said sharply, pushing Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel snorted.

"And what makes you think I would want to do that?" He grinned wickedly as he launched himself up onto Sam, straddling his waist for the second time that day. "You know, I'm starting to like this position," he winked. Gabriel sprawled out, draping himself across Sam's body, or the portion that he could cover, given his size. Sam groaned, trying to push the smaller man off him, but given the angle he was trying to push at, he wasn't having much luck. Gabriel laid with his arms crossed over Sam's chest, chin resting on them and his legs still on the outside of Sam's, looking up at Sam with innocent eyes.

"Dude get off me! I want to sleep."

"So sleep. I'm not doing anything."

"That's creepy. And I have no desire to sleep with a guy, thanks. Just because Dean is gay doesn't mean I am too just because we're brothers. Now take a hike would you?" Sam barked at him.

"You're so touchy. Maybe if you were touchy in the good way, you wouldn't get so worked up." Gabriel chuckled. "Just relax, you might find you like it." Gabriel's eyebrows wiggled. Sam scoffed, forcing his body to roll to the side, dumping Gabriel off him. On such a narrow bed, there wasn't anywhere for Gabriel to go, sliding off Sam's chest and heading straight for the floor. Just as suddenly as he was falling, he felt Sam's arms wrap around him and pull him back up onto the bed.

"Idiot." Sam said, loosening his grip on Gabriel so the smaller man was lying on his arm.

"Aww Sammy you saved me! You're my hero," Gabriel mocked, burrowing his face into Sam's neck.

"Hey just because I didn't let you hurt yourself doesn't mean you're allowed in here anymore than you were before. Now cut that out!" Sam snapped, trying to push Gabriel away from him. Gabriel responded with a sharp bite to Sam's neck, making the taller man yelp in surprise. By now Sam was fed up, and pushed Gabriel right off the bed, making him land with a harsh thump.

"Aww you're no fun," Gabriel pouted up at him over the edge of the bed. It was hard to believe he was a fully grown man and not a six year old boy. "Your brother is more fun you know."

"Then why don't you go bother him? You guys do live together." Sam shot back.

"Cassie won't let me. Something about flirting with other's boyfriends. But Dean fights back. You just get all annoyed. But I can get away with flirting with you. Except you get all grumpy. Just loosen up! It's more fun that way," Gabriel taunted, wiggling his eyebrows again. Sam rolled his eyes, then flipped over onto his stomach, head facing away from Gabriel. The smaller man finally gave in and left Sam to sleep. He closed the door behind him, heading back to his side of the house and up into the living room. There was no sign of Dean and Castiel, so he went back into his room, suddenly tired himself.

He fell asleep thinking about Sam, and what he was going to do to him to get his interest. There were no real signs telling him that Sam would ever be interested in him, or any guy, but it was more of a gut feeling, one that had made an appearance the first time he saw Sam. His gut instincts were pretty much always right, and every part of him screamed at him to keep trying. And he would, just not right now...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And have some more Sabriel fluff! :D

It was mostly dark outside when Sam woke, streetlights filtering through his open window. He shivered, rolling off the bed and grabbing a sweater out of his dresser before padding out to the kitchen to grab food. He glanced at his phone to see several texts from Dean, and one from an unknown number. Checking Dean's first, he scrolled through all the messages, pausing in the hallway at the entrance to the kitchen.

*Hey man where are you?*

*Sammy...*

*Come on Sam, you're not still with the angry midget are you?*

*I thought we were gunna watch the game tonight?*

*Neither one of you are going to answer your phones huh? Must be a good date ;)*

*Cas and I are starting to worry, where are you guys? You've been gone for hours!*

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's messages. Gabriel must have hidden in his room again after Sam fell asleep.

*Sorry, got back a few hours ago and passed out, so tired from the trip.*

He sent back, opening the text from the unknown number.

*Heya Sammich, I really enjoyed our time together today, and the cuddle session wasn't bad either ;) Wanna meet up again sometime?*

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's flirtatious message, slipping his phone back into his pocket just as someone began to stomp up the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen, pulling out a pot and filling it with water, turning towards the stove as the aforementioned someone rounded the corner, stopping and glaring at him. He turned on the stove before making eye contact.

"What's the matter Dean?" He sighed, brushing past his irritated brother to grab some macaroni and cheese.

"What happened with you and Gabriel?" Dean said flatly.

"Nothing? He dragged me around town for a couple hours, before I got fed up and called for a cab. I'm exhausted. We came back here, and I fell asleep. I don't know where he is."

"I'm right here," Gabriel chirped, popping around the corner into the living room to stand next to Dean, an innocent grin on his face.

"Yeah, I knew where you were. Kind of hard to lose someone as obnoxious as you." Dean grumbled, making his way to the couch and unceremoniously dropping himself onto it with a huff.

"Then how did you not know where I was? Didn't he tell you?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, when he showed his face about 5 minutes ago. I thought we were going to hang out tonight." Dean continued to pout from his spot on the couch. Sam rolled his eyes at his childish brother, continuing to cook his supper.

"Well I'm sorry, but I was tired. Blame Gabe for dragging me out."

"Gabe?" Dean inquired, his pout deepening. The brothers didn't generally use nicknames unless they had some sort of feelings for that person, so Sam's use of Gabriel's shortened name threw Dean for a loop. Was his brother actually interested in the little pain in the ass? Sam shot Dean one of his infamous bitch faces, as if reading Dean's thoughts.

"Yep, that's me. Don't wear it out." Gabriel winked at him from where he leaned against the kitchen counter, turning his attention back to Sam, and more specifically his ass. "You know Samsquatch, those jeans really make your ass look good." He stated smugly as Sam bent down to grab a strainer for his pasta. Sam shot back upright, face turning bright red as he whipped around to face Gabriel, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Gabriel chuckled, winking at Sam this time as Sam busied himself draining his pasta. A still red-faced Sam walked past Gabriel again, which was his first mistake. "Oh relax," Gabriel chided, smacking Sam's ass as he passed. Which led to Sam's second mistake. He spun around, pinning Gabriel up against the counter, arms on either side of him, face just inches from Gabriel's.

"Oh for the love- Get a room!" Dean swore, pushing himself off the couch and hurrying back to his side of the house. The last thing he wanted to see was his brother pinning an annoying midget to a counter, or anything in general, and possibly start making out with the guy. Gabriel chuckled after him.

"What are you playing at?" Sam growled at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel feigned innocence.

"Sure thing. Why do you keep trying to flirt with me? You know I'm straight and just out of a long term relationship, right?"

"Oh I know," Gabriel replied with a grin, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer. "About the long term part. But I don't think you're as straight as you claim to be. See, being super gay means I have a super gaydar. And it detects even the slightest bit of gayness."

"Bullshit." Sam growled in his face, trying to pull out of the smaller man's surprisingly strong grip. He was way stronger than he looked. "I am completely straight, and I have no interest in you, or any guys for that matter. So what is this really about? Do you just enjoy harassing people? Or do you just not like me that much already that you're trying to get me to quit before I even start work?"

"Oh Sammy boy. If I really didn't like you, you would know. Trust me. Besides, if I was that determined to get rid of you, why would I spend time showing you around town, teaching you the best places to go, and where all the good deals are? Think about it, my angry moose." Gabriel said, almost entirely serious, only a hint of a smirk giving his humor away.

"Angry moo- what?" Sam stuttered out, confused. He paused, thinking about what Gabriel had said. "So," Sam began, pausing again.

"There you go. Yes Sam, the nicknames, the flirting, the whole trying to drag you out of the closet thing? It's because you're the most interesting guy I've met, and I've met some pretty interesting people."

"But you just met me today. How can you like me when you don't know me?" Sam was still thoroughly confused by the short man.

"You're hopeless," Gabriel muttered, loosening his grip on Sam's neck, then dropping his arms altogether in defeat. He slipped out from between Sam and the counter, turning to head back to the other side of the house, while Sam stared after him for a moment. He was just about to step onto the first step when Sam grabbed his wrist, pulling him back around to face him.

"Tell me." Sam demanded, holding Gabriel's wrist in a vice like grip.

"I do believe this conversation is over, Sam," Gabriel attempted to pull his arm from Sam's grasp, unsuccessfully.

"It's over when I say it is dammit. Now answer my question." Sam growled, pulling Gabriel closer to him, pressing their chests together. He heard Gabriel's breath hitch, which caused a satisfied smirk to dance across his face before returning to a serious expression. He kept a death grip on Gabriel's wrist, using his free hand to pull Gabriel's torso to him.

"I-it's stupid. Let's just forget about the whole thing, alright? Night Sam!" Gabriel attempted to squirm his way out of Sam's grip, but remained unsuccessful. Sam's grip only tightened, then he had a better idea. He bent down slightly, lifting the smaller man clear off the floor, tossing him lightly over his shoulder and carrying him into his room. He tossed the angry dirty-blond on the bed, crawling over him until he was able to pin Gabriel with his entire body. Gabriel squirmed helplessly unable to move very much under the weight of the much bigger man that was practically lying on him. Sam simply smirked down at him.

"You're not moving until you answer my question. How can you say you like someone, a straight guy that you met less than ten hours ago? You don't know me, or what I'm like, or anything about me really."

"Like I already said, it's stupid, so just forget about the whole thing. I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Stupid? You mean like hitting on a straight man and not giving any actual reason as to why he should like you in return?"

"Hey I resent that. There's lots of reasons why everyone should like me." Gabriel pouted up at Sam. After an intense staring contest, Gabriel sighed. "Fine. Have you ever heard of soul mates? Or the expression 'love at first sight'? You know, all those chick flick moment inducing things?" Sam blinked at Gabriel, trying to comprehend what the latter was saying. His face remained blank as his brain attempted to work out what had just been stated.

"So... You think... We're, like, soulmates?" Sam drew the question out, making sure he had the right words and idea. Gabriel paused a long moment before slowly nodding his head.

"It's just, it's a feeling I got when I first saw you. A feeling I get every time I look at you, or think of you. People talk about having butterflies in their stomach when they have a crush on someone, but this is different. Somehow more intense. And don't look at me like that. I know how it sounds. That's why I wanted you to drop it." Gabriel's face was red now, in embarrassment and what Sam assumed was hurt. Sam was actually rather shocked to realize Gabriel was upset about the whole ordeal. Sam knew how he must feel. He had felt that Jessica was his soulmate, and when he stopped getting butterflies when he saw her, he realized she wasn't. When she left, it had hurt. Sam had thought that they were soulmates, and they just needed to work through whatever that was. When Gabriel mentioned having that feeling, he had to cringe slightly. It was a feeling he had never had with Jessica, and something he felt guilty about. It was, however, a feeling he was now familiar with. He looked Gabriel straight in the eye, looking at how his eyes seemed to glow gold, with flecks of bronze and yellow, and realized that he was the reason it was familiar. Not that he would be admitting that any time soon. He was still pretty sure he was straight, even if this man was the reason he felt better about life. Then again, he'd never really thought about guys that way anyway. Maybe he was bisexual. There was only one way to find out.

Gabriel's head was to the side, trying to look anywhere but at Sam. Sam lifted one hand from it's spot next to Gabriel's head, using it to gently force him to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Gabe. It's just- well, the thing is, I'm pretty sure I'm straight. I don't think I like guys. But then again, you don't really know if you like strawberry ice cream until you try it, right? So maybe..." He trailed off, gently pressing their lips together. It felt like an electric shock had rippled through his body, leaving him numb and slightly tingly as he deepened the kiss, running his hand through Gabriel's hair. Even though their stubble scratched at each other's faces, and the kiss was a lot rougher than what he was used to, Sam didn't dislike the feeling. He pulled back, breathing hard as he looked into Gabriel's eyes once more, a smile playing at his lips.

"I've never had a straight guy kiss me as well as you," Gabriel said with a smirk, pulling Sam back down for another kiss.

"Maybe I do like guys. You'll just have to help me figure that out," Sam grinned when they broke apart next.

"Deal." Gabriel agreed, crushing their lips back together and smiling against Sam's mouth. This was truly going to be a great summer.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been almost a month since Sam arrived and agreed to… Well, he still wasn't sure what exactly he had agreed to. They were dating, but they also weren't. Sam would spend his free time with Gabriel, and they would kiss and all that other 'coupley' stuff, but they weren't officially dating. Sam still wasn't entirely sure if he was indeed gay for Gabriel, so Gabriel wasn't pushing him, taking things slow until Sam made up his mind. So far, things were going well. That is, until they decided to go to the pub one night.

They sat across from each other at a table in the back corner next to the window, flirting quietly, yet not touching. They had finished their meals, and were simply enjoying each other's company with a few beers. Gabriel got up to grab them another round of beers, so Sam quickly checked his phone. As he was sliding it back into his pocket, he glanced up in surprise at a spunky looking blonde girl who had taken Gabriel's recently vacated seat.

"Sorry to be so forward, but you're pretty hot," she stated, grinning as Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Uh, thanks?" Sam managed, confusion filling his voice.

"Ruby," she said, extending her hand across the table for Sam to shake. He took it, not answering. "And you are?" Ruby prompted.

"I'm-"

"Taken." Gabriel growled, suddenly appearing at Sam's side, without beers. "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit and finish my beer with my boyfriend." He nodded towards her and his mostly empty glass, hinting at her to get out of his chair. She gave him a nasty look, slipping off the high chair and stalking off.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Sam taunted once she had disappeared.

"Well, I mostly said that to get rid of her," Gabriel admitted, shifting his weight, still standing next to Sam, who continued to grin at him. "I know that yo-" he was cut off by Sam wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, Gabriel stared at him, mouth hanging open in confusion.

"What?" Sam inquired of his shocked companion.

"You just- But we're- umm," Gabriel spluttered. Sam laughed, kissing him again.

"Well, if you're trying to say that was PDA, then you're not wrong. But what's wrong with kissing my boyfriend in public?" His grin continued to grow wider as he watched Gabriel try and comprehend what he just said.

"Boyfr- But- Does that mean-" Gabriel stuttered out.

"There you go. You're so cute when you stutter," Sam chuckled. "Yes, Gabe, I'm agreeing to actually be your boyfriend. I mean, I say I'm straight, but damn am I gay for you." A loud laugh rumbled from his chest when Gabriel's face lit up, as he finally understood what Sam was saying. His only response was to pull Sam back in for yet another public display of their newly formed relationship. They pulled their lips apart, keeping their foreheads pressed together, grinning stupidly at each other.

"Excuse me, dears," an older lady said quietly, gently placing a hand on each of their shoulders to get their attention. They sprung apart, surprised, her hand slipping from Gabriel's arm. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. I'm happy for you boys, but the men over there don't appear to be quite as enthusiastic. Just watch yourselves, alright?" She smiled again, giving Sam's should a quick squeeze before leaving the pub. The two men were blushing as they turned to look where the woman had pointed. Sure enough, a group of men glared at them from their seats at the bar. One gestured towards them, moving to get up.

"Let's get out of here," Sam whispered, Gabriel nodding his agreement. Having already paid, they stood and hurried out of the pub, glancing back to see the men all rising to their feet as well. They pushed through the door, turning and running down the street, ducking into the alley that doubled around back behind the pub. It dropped them over on the next street, which they hurried along in case the men were still following them. Sam laughed as Gabriel jogged in an attempt to keep up with his long strides. A big sign with an ice cream cone on it caught Gabriel's eye, causing him to come skidding to a halt in front of the store, quickly darting inside.

Sam realized Gabriel was no longer right behind him, and almost took out a family as he spun around. Apologizing, he hurried back down the street to where he assumed he lost Gabriel. He entered the store and was unsurprised to find Gabriel had his face pressed against the glass separating him and the ice cream, hands already full of candy.

"Gabe, do you really need all that junk?" Sam teased, coming up to stand behind Gabriel, resting his hands on the smaller man's hips. Gabriel turned to stare at Sam, face twisted in offended horror.

"Junk? Junk? How dare you! These heavenly creations are far from junk!" Gabriel pouted indignantly, while the lady behind the ice cream bar chuckled quietly. Sam laughed, turning his attention to what flavours of ice cream they had. Gabriel was ordering a monstrous cone, with several flavours that Sam really didn't think should be mixed, so Sam quickly called a cab for them. He didn't feel comfortable walking home when the men from the pub could still be looking to pick a fight with them. When the lady finished scooping Gabe's leaning tower of ice cream, Sam ordered a scoop of double chocolate cookie dough, ushering Gabriel outside to wait for the cab as he finished paying.

When he emerged from the store, the taxi had arrived, and unfortunately, so had the men from before. They were surrounding Gabriel, blocking him from reaching the taxi. Sam stepped in front of Gabriel and the one he had seen moving to stand earlier, and he assumed this guy was the leader of the pack.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked calmly, passing his ice cream cone behind him for Gabriel to hold.

"Yeah, there's a problem. It's you and your fag boyfriend. We don't like your kind. You're freaks. Disgusting. Clearly need to have some sense beat into you." The man spat, trying to draw himself up to meet Sam's height. The guy was under six feet, so it really didn't do much compared to Sam's almost six and a half feet.

"By my kind, do you mean intelligent and respectful, and not inbred like your kind?" Sam replied, keeping his voice calm and level. The other man snapped, taking a swing at Sam's head. Sam easily side stepped, grabbing the swinging appendage and twisting the man so he fell to his knees. He knelt facing the rest of his group, who began to move forward, until Sam's harsh twist of his arm had him crying out in pain. His friends stopped, unsure what to do without their leader showing them what to do. "I suggest you leave my boyfriend and I alone, understood?" Sam growled, twisting the guy's arm again so he understood the message. With another cry of pain, the man was unceremoniously pushed forward by a very angry Sam, who stalked by him, cause his friends to part and allow them to make it safely into the cab.

"You alright man?" The taxi driver, a smaller man, asked nervously. He looked like he'd never seen a fight before, let alone been in one.

"We're fine, thank you." Sam nodded, telling him the address and taking his ice cream back from Gabriel. The rest of the trip passed in silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the house, Sam made his way up the stairs on Gabriel's side of the house, sinking into the couch, which earned him a concerned look from Dean. He ignored it, focusing on finishing his ice cream before it made a mess.

"What's the matter?" Dean inquired.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"We ran into some guys today. The leader was a great big bag of dicks, tried picking a fight with Sammy. So Sam kicked his ass and we left." Gabriel supplied, sitting next to Sam and placing a gentle hand on his knee.

"Ok then. Well it's not like this is the first time something like that has happened, so why's this one bothering you?" Dean pressed.

"They called us fags." Sam scowled, either at the memory or how he was reacting, Dean couldn't be sure.

"You get used to that, unfortunately." Castiel piped up from the kitchen.

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"No one said you have to, Sam. But if you really like me, then it's something you'll hear again, probably hundreds of times throughout your life. People are jerks." Gabriel coaxed. Sam smiled at him, placing a large hand over the much smaller one resting on his knee.

"Well then, like Cas said, I guess I'm going to get used to it." Sam leaned over, placing a soft kiss to Gabriel's cheek.

"Glad to hear it," Gabriel grinned back, licking at his still melting ice cream. He wasn't paying enough attention, and managed to get a glob on his nose, earning a laugh from the other three.

"Careful Gabe, you missed a spot," Sam said playfully, leaning in to kiss Gabriel's nose, cleaning the ice cream from his face. Dean made a gagging noise while Cas just chuckled quietly in the kitchen.

Yep, Sam thought to himself. It was going to be a great summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Took me months to finish uploading it, but it's done! :P Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! ^.^


End file.
